Warlike Things
by Dengirl
Summary: Follow on from "Lost Things". Sometimes peace is not an option.


**Chapter One**

The heat was now becoming unbearable; the enemy must be nearly through the door. The occupants of the room looked at each other, knew their fate was sealed.

"Lieutenant, did the message get away?"

"Yes sir, it broke through the enemy line ten ciens ago, but we haven't heard anything from the outer defences since."

"Then we have to assume they have fallen. Our only hop is that the message reaches its target"

"If the target is still alive, sir."

There was a loud ripping sound as the door buckled. The captain drew his side-arm and turned to face his enemy.

********************************************

The wind whipped the sea into a wild dance, spray blowing across the pier. A figure stood against the railings, leaning into the spray, hair and long coat whirled into crazy patterns.

The Doctor enjoyed the feel of the spray against his face, and the tang of salt on his lips. It had been almost a month since the Labyrinth, and the death of R'frax. Her death and the nightmares Jack and Martha had to endure were still a raw open wound. But what he found disturbing, was that the guilt he should have felt over allowing Jack to kill Myknar wasn't there, just a cold dark space where it should be.

An icy blast of wind suddenly whipped round him. He frowned, there was something……?

*****************************************

"Hey," Jack said as he wandered over to the Doctor. "Wondered where you'd got too."

Jack stood next to the Doctor, who didn't seem to register his presence. He was staring out at the sea, a frown fixed on his face.

"Earth to Doctor, are you in there?" Jack waved a hand in front of the Doctor's face.

Jack was relieved when the Doctor blinked, drew in a breath and turned away from the water.

"Hello," he said brightly, as if seeing Jack for the first time.

Jack smiled, just gals to have the Time Lord staying in one place for more than five minutes. Saying that, he still never stood still, flitting between the TARDIS, Torchwood and Francine's house, like a moth round a flame, close, but always away when he got to close.

Jack had tried to get him interested in things, the odd Weevil incursion, but he never stayed once it was over. There were still those uncomfortable silences between them, and Jack worried that any day the Doctor would fall to pieces, in some spectacular and god forbid fatal way.

"Do you need me for something?" the Doctor's question brought Jack back to the present.

"Yeah, there's something you might be interested in seeing."

The Doctor sighed. "If it's more Weevils, I'm not interested. I told you last time, I don't like locking them up."

"It's not Weevils, something else," Jack said.

"All right, I'll look, but no promises I'll help," the Doctor said and pushed himself off the railings.

***********************************************

The Doctor watched the footage intently. Jack was right, he was interested. There was no disputing the fact that what was being raised from the water was alien in design. That in itself had piqued his interest, but more than that, it was still steaming, which meant it had been long in the water, which pushed his interest into downright curiosity.

"That was two weeks ago, it was tracked by one of U.N.I.T.'S satellites, until it feel into the Atlantic. But they're refusing us access to it," Jack explained.

"So, you thought, since I worked with them, they might be more receptive if I asked," the Doctor said, looking at the image over his glasses.

"Yeah, they don't seem to trust us," said Toshiko, who was sitting at the computer terminal.

"I wonder why," the Doctor murmured under his breath.

He straightened up; put his glasses back in his pocket. "Alright, I'll bite, who do I need to talk to?"

*******************************************

Colonel Williams was not having the best of days, actually the best of weeks'. Now he had some junior officer in his ear, saying there was a Code Nine on the phone.

"Don't be ridiculous soldier, how can you have a Code Nine on the phone, talk sense soldier,"

"Sir, he says he's a Code Nine, and says look him up under Doctor, The."

Colonel Williams blanched; it couldn't be, not after thirty years, and not on his watch.

"Why didn't you say so, get me to that phone!"

*****************************************

The Doctor sat in the back of the SUV as it drove along the motorway, his face betraying the massive sulk he was presently in.

He had wanted to arrive at U.N.I.T headquarter by TARDIS, but Jack had said, best to leave his favourite toy out of reach until they were certain of the state of play between the two secret agencies.

The Doctor had only stopped grumbling when Owen had told him, none too politely to shut up, so he was now sitting, arms crossed, looking at anything but the occupants of the vehicle.

Martha sensed the tension between the group, and decided to try and dispel it.

"So Doctor, you're sure you haven't seen that sort of pod before?" she asked.

The Doctor seemed to brighten at the question. "Problem is most pods look alike, unless of course it an Arluzian pod, then that would be very icky, not to mention stinky. So, no, have to get a look inside."

"How long before we get to U.N.I.T?" Owen said.

"About another ten minutes, it is kind of remote," Ianto answered as he turned off the road they were on, and started down a smaller road.

"It'll be good to see good old U.N.I.T again. I wonder if the Brigadier is still around. Go back a long way, me and the Brig. Are we there yet?" he did his best imitation of a childlike whine.

"Dear god," Owen groaned. "Please tell me we're nearly there,"

The others smiled at the look on Owens's face, glad at last for some light relief, as Ianto turned the car off the road and onto a farm track. They all had the feeling that thing could soon turn serious, deadly serious.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Two**

Colonel Williams waited impatiently at the barrier; he couldn't believe he would be meeting the Doctor, a legend, a myth almost to some.

He got out of the jeep as he saw the black SUV approaching. He was still unsure about letting Torchwood onto the base, but the Doctor had insisted.

He watched as the occupants of the vehicle walked towards the barrier. He scanned the group; he recognised Captain Harkness, Dr Owen Harper and Ianto Jones. There was an unknown female, someone new perhaps.

His eyes then alighted on the fifth member of the group, who was the complete of the others, relaxed, no sign of tension in his body. He strolled along, hands in the pockets of a creased blue pinstripe suit, seemingly uninterested in the proceedings.

But still, there was something about the man that screamed 'I'm in charge'.

The group stopped at the barrier and Colonel Williams snapped a salute, not at Jack or the others, but at the Doctor.

"Sir, it is an honour to finally meet you."

The Doctor rolled his eyes and sighed. "Please don't call me sir, and don't salute me." He said ignoring the offered hand.

"Why don't you show me the pod," he said, ducking under the barrier.

The Colonel raised his eyebrows at the Doctor's bluntness.

Jack took the offered hand instead. "Captain Jack Harkness, you'll have to forgive him. This regeneration can be a bit rude."

"I'd rather be ginger," the Doctor said, a few paces ahead of them.

"You don't have to walk, the base is still a few miles away. Would you and the captain…"

"And Miss Jones," the Doctor interjected.

"And Miss Jones care to ride in the jeep with me."

*******************************************

The Doctor ignored the stares and whispers as the little entourage swept along the corridor.

"Its changed since I was here last, too clinical for me. Still things change, I suppose. In here is it?"

The Doctor pushed the double doors open, walking into the lab like he owned it.

"Ooh. Look at the shiny toys," he said and went to pick up an object.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" a woman's voice stopped the Doctor in his tracks.

A woman moved in front of the Doctor and picked up the object.

"That is a very valuable piece of alien technology," she snapped.

"Actually, it's the equivalent of a mouse trap," the Doctor gave the woman a winning smile. His face fell when his knowledge or his smile impressed her.

", this is the Doctor," said Colonel Williams. "He's here to see the pod."

Dr. Simmons raised one eyebrow, and looked the Doctor up and down.

"You don't look like a legend, but appearances can be deceptive. The pod is this way," she said as she turned on her heel, towards the doors.

The Doctor stared after her for a few seconds. "Sassy, I like it," he grinned as he followed the others.

*********************************************

"We've tried everything we know to get inside, but with no success. If you think you can do better, be my guest," Dr Simmons said, the challenge obvious in her voice.

The Doctor walked round the pod, hands in pockets, coat swishing in the silence, as everybody had stopped to watch. He stopped circling the pod, took out the sonic screwdriver and started fiddling with the settings.

"I don't suppose you thought about the fact that you may be using the wrong kind of key."

He started to run the sonic over the seamless surface of the pod. After a few minutes of hmming and frowning, he made one final adjustment on the screwdriver, and ran it once more over the pod.

There was an audible click, and a gap appeared in the pod.

"If I were you Colonel, I'd clear the hangar," the Doctor suggested, never taking his eyes of the pod.

"All no essential personnel leave now," the Colonel ordered.

Minutes later, the only people left were Torchwood, Martha, the Colonel and Dr Simmons.

The Doctor once again turned all his attention to the pod. The gap was now widening, and a faint glow could be seen inside. With a hiss the pod suddenly opened, and the hangar brightened.

The Doctor stepped closer to the pod; there was that feeling again, that something.

"Steady Doctor," Jack said. "Glowing pods tend to bite."

The Doctor nodded, but still leant into the pod.

"Oh, you are beautiful," his muffled voice came out of the pod.

"Doctor, I really don't think you should be doing that," Dr Simmons advised.

"Hmm," the Doctor said. "I wonder what this button does?"

Jack suddenly had an awful feeling. "Doctor, don't!"

Light suddenly flared and the whole hangar was filled with blinding white light.

It only lasted for a few seconds, but when it ceased, the hangar was empty.

***************************************

Jack was still in the act of reaching for the Doctor, when the light flared. He landed with a painful thud on the dirt.

Wait minute, dirt? There shouldn't be dirt?

He got to his feet, looked round, expecting to see the others. What he did see was Owen and Colonel Williams getting to their feet. There was no Martha, Ianto or the Doctor.

The sound of a vehicle approaching made them all look.

It was then Jack noticed their surroundings, half destroyed buildings and piles of rubble.

As the sound of the vehicle came closer, Colonel Williams turned to Jack. "That sounds like a tank."

As if to prove him correct, a large tank breasted a pile of rubble and stopped just in front of the confused trio, its gun pointing directly at them.

The hatch hissed open and a red fur covered uniformed soldier pooped up, aiming a sophisticated laser rifle at Jack.

"Who the hell are you, and where is the Time Lord?!"

***************************************************

Martha opened her eyes, and regretted it as pain shot through her head. A face swam into view; it was Ianto, looking down at her with concern in his eyes.

"What happened?"

"I think we were transported, we're definitely not in U.N.I.T. I think this is some kind of a cell," he said.

"Are the others here?" she asked as she sat up.

"I don't know, Dr Simmons is here, but I don't know but the others."

Martha was about to speak again, when there was the sound of keys in a lock. The door swung open, and the biggest creature she had seen, all yellow fur and teeth stepped in.

"I wouldn't stare, they take is a sign of aggression," a voice said from behind the furry mountain.

A much smaller humanoid male stepped from behind it.

"Now, tell me, where is the Time Lord?"

*******************************************************

The Doctor was still leaning over the pod when the light faded. He almost fell over when his support disappeared.

He straightened and looked around. "This hangar got a bit foggy. Hang on," he sniffed the air; the smell of burning fuel hit his nostrils.

"Oka-a-y, definitely not fog. I'm definitely not in Kansas anymore."

That had been several hours ago.

Since then he had been walking across a no- man's land, a graveyard of burnt out vehicles and destroyed buildings. Several times he had stopped to sadly examine bodies, burnt beyond recognition, fused to what he now realised were tanks.

Usually he viewed such things with the clinical eye of a neutral observer, but his anger was beginning to bubble beneath the surface.

He was physically sick when he came across the body of a child, still clutching what looked like a toy. He forced his nausea and his anger down, and examined the tiny body. At first he couldn't identify the race, but then he saw a patch of un-burnt blue silky fur.

It was a Valaxian, a girl, couldn't be more than five years old, barely out of the nursery. Bile rose in his throat, and he turned away, dry retching. Valaxians' were a peaceful people, a race of diplomats.

"This can't be Valax, there's no war in this sector.

The subtle sound of rubble moving under someone or something's feet caught his attention.

"You know, this really isn't the time to be sneaking up on me," he said loudly, his back still turned to the sound.

It was then that he heard the low droning, he looked up, but couldn't see through the smoke.

He wasn't prepared for the force of someone pushing him to the ground.

"Get down!" a voiced yelled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Three**

"Get down," the voice yelled out.

The Doctor let out a gasp of surprise as he felt the weight of someone landing on top of him. Seconds later the low droning turned into an ear-splitting roar, as the building to his right exploded into dust and shrapnel.

"What the hell was that?!" the Doctor said in a muffled tone, once he had regained his composure.

"Percussive missile," the voice replied.

The weight was lifted from the Doctor, and he rolled over onto his back. He looked up and saw a young uniformed Valaxian, staring down out him, side-arm aimed at him. He was running some kind of scanner over him.

"One question, and bear in mind, the wrong answer will get you killed, understood?

The Doctor nodded, never taking his eyes of the young soldier.

"Are you an altered?"

The Doctor frowned. "I don't even know what you mean by altered, but no I'm not.

He smiled, put the box away, re-holstered his side-arm, and held out a hand to the Doctor.

"In that case my name is Solkar and you are?"

"You can call me the Doctor."

"A doctor, we could do with another medic. At least you'll be useful."

Another low droning filled the air, and Solkar looked up as he helped the Doctor to his feet.

"We'd better move, they use the missiles to flush you out, and then they pick you off, if you're lucky. We'll be safer underground."

"Underground?" the Doctor frowned.

**********************************************

Jack stared down the barrel of the rifle, and then eyeballed the soldier. "I don't answer question when there asked by someone who's just a grunt."

The soldier stared at him, and then spoke into his radio.

"Requesting a prisoner transport, we have three of them, but not the Time Lord."

There was a muffled reply from the headset, and the soldier jumped out of the tank and stood opposite Jack, rifle still aimed at him.

"Fine, then you can hope they don't kill you before they get the answers they want."

**************************************************

"Leave her alone!" Ianto yelled, as they dragged Martha from the cell.

He knew what they were going to do to her, having suffered one of their interrogations. He still felt like there were worms in his head, his temple still hurting from the needle sharp probes that had been forced upon him.

He had to endure the recent memories of his encounters with the Doctor, the good and the very bad. He had seen the images flash past on a screen in front of him. His interrogators seemed most excited when his encounter with the insane and psychotic side of the Doctor flashed by. These people wanted the Doctor for something, and he doubted it was for his charity work.

**************************************************

Martha struggled against her restraints; she had a very good idea as to what the wicked looking needle sharp probes were for.

Her interrogator, a weedy looking, ferret-faced alien, smiled sickly at her.

"Since it seems you won't volunteer information about the Time Lord, then we shall have to take it by force. Shame such a pretty face couldn't be spared, you would be useful in so many other areas," he leered at her, his hand resting on her thigh, making her skin crawl.

Martha tried not to cry out as the probes touched her skin, but the pain was too great, and she screamed.

The ferret faced alien watched the images flash by on the screen. The more he saw of the Time Lord called the Doctor, the more excited he became. He could not wait to lay his hands on the Time Lord, oh it would be glorious, he would have fun converting him and gloating over finding him before that oaf of a General.

He looked at the now unconscious Martha; this female would make very good bait to draw the Doctor out.

***************************************************

Owen dabbed Jack's bloody split lip with a piece of his shirt. "Could have least given us some water, bloody bastards," he growled. "Good job you're tougher that they think."

"Yeah, they better kill me next time," Jack said.

"They must want the Doctor bad," Owen said as he examined Jack's bruises.

"Yeah, I think we're only alive because we're bait."

****************************************************

The Doctor jumped past the last few rungs of the ladder, expecting to land in puddles of slimy water. He was pleasantly surprised to find a clean white floor and walls.

"What, expecting mud and slime, hardly. These were the inspection tunnels for the city's power grid, when there was a city," Solkar said as they walked.

"Speaking of cities, what happened to it? I thought Valaxians were a non-aggressive people," the Doctor said.

"Things change," was all Solkar said as they stopped outside a large steel door.

He tapped on a keypad, and the sound of locks tumbling filled the air, before the door swung open.

"Welcome to what's left of the Valaxian race."

******************************************************

The Doctor looked round in horror and consternation. The Valaxian's were a proud, artistically gifted people, great diplomats and scholars. He couldn't equate the soulless eyes that looked at him with the builders of great temples and palaces.

Every few feet, Solkar would stop and drop something into an outstretched hand. Sometimes it was a child, a woman with a baby or and elderly Valaxian.

"How long has it been like this?"

"Before I was born, at least ten standard years."

The Doctor stopped eyes wide in shock. "But that's over fifty years."

He was about to move on, when he felt something tug on the hem of his coat. He looked down, it was and elderly woman, with a small baby in her arms, who was covered in painful looking sores.

"Sir, can your spare some credits, just to buy my grandson some medicine," she pleaded.

The Doctor looked up at Solkar, who shook his head.

"He has Parsac Syndrome, he won't survive another day. We ran out of anti-virals months ago, it's spreading fast in the outer tunnels," he said sadly.

The Doctor looked back at the woman and crouched down in front of her and spoke softly.

" I'm a doctor, grand matriarch, may I?"

She nodded and handed over the child, who began to cry.

The Doctor stood up, and cradled the baby in one arm. "Sssh, little one," he crooned, and the baby looked up at him with tear reddened eyes.

The Doctor closed his eyes and his free hand on the baby's head, and after a few seconds the crying stopped.

The Doctor opened his eyes, and gently stroked the baby's head, crouched down and gave the baby back to the woman.

"He won't suffer anymore pain, grand matriarch, it's the best I can do," he said softly.

The woman looked at her sleeping grandchild, and then back at the Doctor, tears in her eyes.

"Thank you sir. May the goddess bless you," she whispered.

The Doctor stood up, took a deep breath and turned away from the suffering.

"This war, tell me about it."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Four**

The Doctor's face became more and more stern, his eyes becoming darker and stormier, as he heard how the war started, and how it had ravaged Valaxia.

"So, they just invaded, no warnings, nothing?"

"As far as we've been told, some of our archives were lost when the capital fell. So we don't really know how it started," Solkar said.

"Has anyone tried to talk to them?"

"We're always trying, you know it's in our nature to try, but all we get back are dead bodies. I don't think they're interested in peace."

"Perhaps I should try," the Doctor said.

Solkar looked at the Doctor. "There's more to you than you say, isn't there?"

The Doctor raised a quizzical eyebrow as if to say go on.

"It's just, and please don't get offended, but you're DNA scan was freaky. That's why I asked if you'd been altered in any way, I thought the scanner was faulty, when it told be what race it thought you belonged to."

The Doctor looked at Solkar, his eyes intense and dark. "So who did your machine say I was?"

Solkar hesitated before replying, feeling uncomfortable under the intense gaze.

"Something impossible, you shouldn't exist, you're a myth. Your people are long dead, destroyed."

"Really, and what do you think? the Doctor said eyes now almost black.

Solkar shifted his gaze, unable to look the Doctor in the eyes anymore. He felt like the wrong answer could be very bad for his health.

"I think you should never take things at face value. I looked your name up in what's left of our archives, it says you bring chaos with you, and leave devastation in your wake. There were some who called you a monster, the Oncoming Storm, Time Lord."

"Those are just facts, what do you think I am?" the Doctor leant forward, forcing Solkar to look at him.

"I think you're someone who's had to do the most terrible things, so other people don't have to. Like I have to, go against my people's nature and fight. But I saw you with that child, you're no more a monster than I."

The Doctor leant back and Solkar saw the darkness fade from his eyes, and his face softened. He then saw the look of sadness pass over his face, before fading as quickly as it had arrived.

"No, the real monsters are those that make war for war's sake. Solkar, I want to help you, but there's a big problem. I have friends who were caught up by accident, and I think they're in the hands of the opposition. I need your help to rescue them, then we deal with this war, it's gone on long enough."

Solkar saw the darkness return to the Time Lord's eyes, and suddenly he felt overwhelming pity for his enemy.

************************************************************

Jack and Owen both tried to stop them taking the colonel, and had received vicious blows as their reward.

"Bloody bastards!" Owen yelled, as Jack kicked out at the door.

"You are so dead, you hear me!" Jack roared at the camera above them.

"You won't get what you want!" Owen shouted.

Jack stopped kicking the door and slumped against the wall.

"Enough Owen, they're not listening. All they want is the Doctor."

"Well they ain't gonna find him here, and we don't know where the hell he is," Owen growled.

Jack sighed and ran his hands over his face. "I think they know that, I pretty sure we're just bait. I was wondering why they haven't killed us yet, I wish I knew where the others were."

***********************************************

"Is she okay?" Dr Simmons asked as Ianto gently examined Martha.

"I think so, whoever they are, they seem to know what their doing."

"Well, that's not saying much, so did the Nazi's, but torture is torture, now matter how you dress it up."

"I know, I'd rather not go through it again," Ianto said darkly.

"What I don't understand is why they haven't come for me. It's been hours since they brought Martha back," Dr Simmons said nervously.

Ianto smiled tightly. "I've been thinking about that. You don't know the Doctor, they would have seen that when they interrogated me and Martha. They were only interested in our memories of the Doctor; they want him for something, something not good."

*****************************************

The Doctor was currently pulling rubble from a collapsed tunnel with his bare hands. Only an hour ago, he had been treating some of the sickest of Solkar's people, in return for his help in finding Jack and the others.

The first missile had struck just above the tunnel next to where the Doctor was working. He was sent tumbling to the ground, spilling the precious liquid he had laboured over that was helping so many.

He picked himself up, shaking off the dust and debris that had showered him and his patient.

"Are you….? he began to ask, then realised his patient wasn't breathing. He placed a couple of fingers against his neck, and felt no pulse.

With a growl, he stood up and stalked towards the end of the tunnel. He arrived to find carnage, his ears assailed by the cries of the injured and the dying, mixed with those of their loved ones.

He saw Solkar emerging from a pile of rubble.

"Doctor, thank the Goddess! The tunnel collapsed, there's people trapped on the other side!"

They had been digging and pulling out rubble since, only stopping to pull an unfortunate soul, or crouch down when another missile rocked the tunnels.

The Doctor's temper had begun to rise, along with the rising body count. War between two armies, he could just about tolerate, but war on innocents disgusted him to his core.

Someone was going to pay, and pay dearly.

There was a cry of triumph when they broke through, and began to rescue the survivors.

The Doctor had seen plenty of war and destruction in his lives, but still it sickened him. He sighed and did what he could to ease the pain of those who were mortally wounded, and save those that could be saved.

He only took a rest when Solkar insisted he do so.

He sat down as far away from the carnage as possible, his temper was now reaching boiling point.

"Fine, if they want a war, then I'll give them a war," he snarled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Five**

The first thing that alerted Jack and the others to something major happening was the explosion that rocked the cell block. The sound of panicked voices filled the air, as another explosion lit up the night sky.

Jack was straining to see out of the small window, when a face appeared at the window, causing him to jump back.

"Is your name Jack Harkness?" the face whispered urgently.

"Who's asking, and how did you know we were here?" he said back.

"Now time now, I suggest you all move to the back of the cell."

Jack and the others moved when they heard something being attached to the door. A few seconds later a fizzing sound could be heard, and a bright flare of light filled the cell.

The cell door was yanked open, and the body belonging to the face appeared at the door.

"Come on, he's waiting for us," the figure said loudly as another explosion lit up the sky.

Without waiting for more, the three occupants followed their rescuer.

******************************************

Jack pounded across the compound, trying to take in the chaos around him. He dared to hope, that a certain person was responsible.

All three hurtled through the now unguarded entrance, and into the night.

After what seemed forever, their rescuer stopped by a half destroyed building, and gave a shot sharp whistle.

The sound of someone picking their way through rubble heralded the appearance of a familiar figure.

"Well at least I know he wasn't lying," the Doctor said to their rescuer, the tone in which he said making the hairs on Jack's neck stand up.

He turned to Jack and smiled. "Hello Jack."

"Thank god, we thought we'd never see you again," Jack went to embrace him, but frowned when he stepped back. It was then that he realised that his greeting had been almost formal, and the smile had no warmth in it, and never reached his eyes, which were dark, distant and very cold.

"C'mon, it won't be long before they realise it as a diversion," the Doctor said, and started walking away, followed by their rescuer.

*****************************************

The little group of rescuee's and rescuers picked their way across the shattered city, their footsteps echoing in the silence. They only stopped when the Doctor thought they were far enough away to be safe, and they sat down to rest.

Owen nudged jack and whispered in his ear, and pushed him towards the Doctor.

The Doctor looked up when Jack sat next to him.

So, what's with the Mr Frosty act back there?" he asked.

The Doctor sighed. "Sorry Jack, it's this whole place, it's bringing the worst out in me. It's like all that's happened over the last eighteen months has being boiling away inside me, and being here has opened the flood gates."

"So, how do you feel now, not going to go all Norman Bates on us," Jack half smiled.

The Doctor looked straight at him, eyes glowing golden brown in the small camp fire.

"Jack, I could never hurt you, not willingly, it's just," he paused, as if fishing for the right words," there's something dark inside me Jack, it's kicking and screaming to be let out. I'm so scared…." He stopped, unable to finish the sentence.

"Scared you're going to hurt someone you care about. I won't let that happen, none of us will." Jack said.

The Doctor said nothing, and handed a small container to him. Jack opened it; inside was a glass hypodermic filled with a honey coloured liquid. He looked up at the Doctor, a frown on his face.

"What's this," he asked, and then it dawned on him.

"Is this poison?" he asked, horrified at the thought.

"Just take it Jack, no questions, no I couldn't, just take it."

"How long have you had this," Jack said, putting the container down, as if it was the most evil thing in the universe.

"Doesn't matter," the Doctor snapped.

He looked up again, his eyes serious and sorrowful.

"Promise me Jack Harkness, if I'm too far gone, you'll use it."

Jack tore his gaze away from those eyes, dropped his head and picked up the container, slipping it inside his coat pocket.

"Right then," the Doctor said brightly, as if the last few minutes were just a casual conversation. "Now, let's go rescue Miss Jones and company."

****************************************

"What do you mean escaped? Who helped them, how did they know they were there?" Ferret-Face yelled.

He listened to the explanation. "There are no excuses, have the whole squad sent to my laboratories, I need more test subjects, and send for my bounty-hunters."

Ferret-face growled and switched off his communicator. This was an unexpected twist, but one he was sure he could use to his advantage. No-one but himself and his spies knew about the escape. The general would not have reported it to High Command, for fear of humiliation. If he could capture the Time Lord and present him to the High Command, then he could do whatever he wanted.

***************************************

"Wait a minute, we have to climb those!" Owen exclaimed.

"Well, you could always stay here and wait for them to catch up. They might kill you straight away, if you're lucky," the Doctor said casually as he strode towards the range of mountains.

"If we're lucky, you'll slip and take the quick route," Owen grumbled, before joining them.

Jack moved up to walk with the young soldier, who the Doctor had introduced as Solkar.

"You're a little for a soldier," he said.

"Actually, in your years I'm middle aged, but yes I am young. Most of our older soldiers are dead, so our recruits are young. Soon we won't be able to raise an army, and we'll be overrun."

"The Doctor won't let that happen, not if he can help it," Jack said.

"You have great faith in him, don't you? I wish I could, we have had so many so called saviours, so we tend not to take them at their word."

Jack smiled. "Trust me, he'd give his last drop of blood, before he gives up."

"But he's a Time Lord, why would he be bothered with an insignificant planet like mine. If I knew I was a prize in someone else's war, I would steal the nearest transporter and run."

"Oh not, he'll never run, not him," Jack said as he watched the Doctor walking on his own up ahead, his hand brushing against that container.

*******************************************

Ferret-face sat behind his desk and watched as the four bounty hunters filed in, and were handed a dossier each.

"Welcome, I have a very lucrative job for you."

There was a murmur as they read the contents.

"A Time Lord, you want us to retrieve a Time Lord," one of them said.

"Is that a problem," Ferret-face asked coolly.

"I've heard rumours about this Doctor, he's slippery, never travels alone."

"I'm not concerned about his companions, kill them if you have to. I just want the Time Lord."

"How much are you offering, and does he have to be alive?"

"There's a hundred thousands credits if you capture him and another fifty thousand if you get him back to me, un-injured."

"So, any idea where he might be," one growled.

"I believe he'll be heading this way, I have something he wants. The only access to this place is through the mountains. Now, leave me, I want that Time Lord."

**************************************

The climb was taking its toll and the progress had begun to slow. The Doctor had already hauled Owen over the lip of a large ledge, and now Jack was helping to pull the colonel up.

Owen sat just behind, catching his breath, looking around, when a flash of something caught by the sun attracted his attention, a piece if metal or shiny rock perhaps. He then heard a small crack, and stiffened, that sounded like……

"Sniper!" he yelled and dived for the two men on the ledge.

He was fraction too slow, and the bullet found its mark.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Six**

The Doctor heard Owens' yell and the crack of a rifle at the same time, seconds later the rope went slack in his and Jack's hands.

"No!" he cried and dived towards the edge of the ledge. He looked over the edge and saw what he feared the most.

The lifeless body of the colonel was swinging in the light breeze, blood pouring from the hole where his stomach should be.

"No…no," he whispered, frozen in place.

There was another flash, and the crack-bang of another round being fired.

"Doctor, don't move!" Jack yelled, and went to pull the Doctor back, but had to stop when dust kicked up near his head.

The Doctor's head snapped round. "Leave me Jack, get the others away. I have to get the colonel."

He went to stand up, but was pulled down by Jack.

"No, that's what he wants, the colonel is bait to draw us out." Jack whispered urgently.

Another round bit into the dirt near Jack's head, causing him to flinch, allowing the Doctor to get up and stand on the edge of the precipice, screwdriver in hand.

"If you want me, come over here and face me!" he roared, his voice echoing round the chasm.

There was another flash and a bullet kicked up stone chips at the Doctor's feet.

"Gotcha!" he smiled coldly, and angled the sonic screwdriver and waited.

There was a low ominous rumbling, and the rock face of the other side began to crack and crumble, before collapsing suddenly.

********************************************

The Doctor turned away, and watched as the others hauled up the body of the colonel, he hadn't even had chance to get know the man. Once again, someone had paid the price for his reputation, and once more he had to take a life to save others.

Jack saw the look on the Doctor's face, and stepped over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"It's not your fault. The colonel was a soldier, he knew the risks, and the sniper, well, he made his choice."

The Doctor looked back at the collapsed rock face. "I don't think it was a sniper, a sniper would only take out his primary target. I think our sniper was a bounty hunter."

"Then you shouldn't feel guilty about his death, he was driven by greed. He would have killed us all to get to you."

The Doctor moved away from Jack, and crouched down by the rock pile that was Colonel Williams's grave.

"He deserves better than this, a grave on some distant planet."

He stood up and turned back to Jack. "Problem is, where's there's one bounty hunter, there's bound to be more. I think we should separate…"

"No!" all three said at once.

"Not bloody likely, you can't watch your own back." Owen said.

"No, a soldier does not abandon his commanding officer." Solkar said.

"There's not a chance, I'm not letting you go it alone. We're in this together, you got that," Jack said.

The Doctor blinked and nodded. "Fine, together it is. Solkar, how much further to the laboratories?"

"At least another days travel, there's a pass about ten miles ahead, but it's an ideal place for an ambush."

"Can't we travel at night?" Owen asked.

"No, there are too many predators, it would be less dangerous to traverse it during daylight."

The Doctor let out a frustrated breath. "Then let's get as far as we can, I think time is running out for Martha and the others."

"You know Martha better than that, she's tough, just like I know Ianto is," Jack said.

"Yeah, but what about ," Owen said.

************************************************

Dr Simmons was sitting in a plush office, she had been given a room, allowed to bathe and was given fresh clothes. She had seen the effects of the interrogation on Ianto and Martha. She consoled herself that she wasn't a coward, just a pragmatist, which was why she had taken the offered deal.

She looked up as the person who had offered her the deal walked in.

"Ah, Dr Simmons, I hope your accommodation is to your liking?"

"It's fine, thank you."

"Good, good, I am so pleased you accepted my offer. Your knowledge will be of great help to me, when the Time Lord is brought to me."

"It will be, as long as I get to work on my own projects."

"Of course, now let us discuss how you can help me."

*******************************************

Martha and Ianto were beginning to worry; Dr Simmons had been gone for too long.

"You don't think they've killed her? She didn't have anything they wanted, so they didn't need her," Martha said.

"I hope not, but at the moment I'm more worried that the Doctor's going to do something rash," Ianto said.

"Like trading himself for us you mean," Martha said.

"Yes, that."

*******************************************

The Doctor stood on a rocky outcrop, the last of the sun making him a silhouette against the oncoming night.

Jack and Owen looked up when a howl sounded near the camp.

"Razor tooth, I'd better go and check the lines," Solkar said.

Jack nodded and looked up at the distant figure, now almost indistinguishable from the skyline.

"Don't worry about him, he's too skinny for dinner," Owen laughed.

Jack smiled back. "I'd be more worried about the thing trying to eat him."

Owen gave him a quizzical look at the comment.

"Tell me Owen, how do you think he's been coping? It's been a tough eighteen months."

Owen looked up at the now dark outcrop and then back at Jack.

"Honestly, I've always thought he was a mad as a bag of spanners, but that doesn't mean he's insane. Taking a wild guess, I'd say he was in denial, why do you ask?"

"Maybe it's me, but he seems more volatile lately, I'm just concerned."

"Nothing wrong with that, you're his friend, but I think he's working through it in his own way. Shouldn't he be coming back now?"

****************************************

The Doctor was about to turn, when something caught his eye in the pass below. He argued with himself over whether he should go back to the camp, the howl had been a little too close for comfort, or investigate the something he saw down below.

Unfortunately, his curiosity overruled his caution, and he started to pick his way down the slope.

He was now regretting it as the cold metal of the blade pressed against his throat.

"I knew you couldn't resist, Time Lord. I'm going to enjoy my hundred and fifty thousand credits," the bounty hunter said, as he yanked the Doctor's hand behind him and handcuffed him.

"Is that all I'm worth," he said as he was pushed along the path. "That's rather disappointing. I was once worth half a million you know, I must be slipping."

"Shut it, I can afford to loose a few credits for a missing tongue," the hunter growled.

The Doctor had kept up the verbal, in the hope that the others would realise he was missing, and eventually hear him.

It was then that he heard the scurrying of what sounded like many clawed feet.

****************************************

Jack and Owen were following Solkar, who had picked up the trail. They had become concerned when the Doctor didn't show, even when called, twice.

Solkar suddenly stopped, he knelt down and examined what looked like a jumble of prints and scuffed dirt.

"Goddess, this isn't good, night crawlers," he said and suddenly took off at a run, leaving a startled Jack and Owen to catch up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Seven**

The bounty hunter and the Doctor had frozen when the hissing and shuffling had turned into pairs of luminous eyes, staring unblinkingly at their next meal.

"Ground crawling vermin!" the bounty hunter snarled, and fired into the shadows.

A squeal let him know he had hit his target, and the eyes disappeared.

"Move!" he growled." I'm not losing you to a pack of overgrown rats."

He shoved the Doctor into a fast walk, keeping a wary eye on his prize and the surrounding shadows.

The rustle of some bushes told the Doctor, that they were now being hunted. "It might be a good idea to find higher ground," he began to say.

"One more word out of you, and I'll forget the pay and throw you to the rats out there, keep walking."

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders, and carried on walking. He couldn't shake the feeling that they were being herded, probably to a killing ground.

************************************************

"Excuse me, night crawlers, they don't sound good," Jack said.

"Speak quietly, night crawlers have excellent hearing, and no, they're not good news. They hunt in packs, and tend to have a favourite killing ground."

"Wait a minute, did you say killing ground?" Owen whispered.

"Yes, they're about the size of a sewer vermin too small too ambush most of the prey out here, so they drive it to a favourite killing ground."

"Big rats don't seem that bad," Jack said.

"Our sewer vermin are the size of a small child, the dominant crawler is bigger, it's the one that does the killing," Solkar said.

"Okay, not so good, very big rats," Jack said.

"Hungry rats," Owen added.

************************************************

The bounty hunter stood his ground in front of the Doctor, determined to protect his pay packet. They were corned in a gulley, sheer rock face on three sides, the smell and bones of old kills all around.

There was a growl and a large furry rat-like creature stalked out of the shadows. Another appeared, but the first snapped at the second, who backed off.

"That's the alpha, kill that we might have a chance," the Doctor hissed.

"Quiet!" the bounty hunter said, never taking his eyes of the single predator.

"You know, I could help if you take of these," the Doctor said.

"Not a chance now shut up!"

There was an ominous growl, and a furry missile flew out of the shadows. The bounty hunter gave an answering roar and ran towards the night crawler.

***********************************************

All three heard the noises, and sprinted the last few hundred yards into the gulley.

Without think Jack hurtled towards the Doctor, who was pinned beneath a very large rat, trying to hold its snapping jaws at bay with bloodied handcuffed hands.

With a bellow, Jack cannoned into the creature, knocking it sideways, away from the Doctor.

The creature rolled several times, allowing Jack to right himself and reach for his……

He must have lost his side-arm in the collision with the crawler. He thanked his stars that he always carried a blade.

The crawler had stopped rolling and was now shaking its head. It focused its attention, not on Jack, but on the exhausted Doctor laying a few feet away.

With a hiss it went straight for the Doctor.

*************************************************

Jack waited and waited, until it was as close to Doctor as he dared let it. As it rushed past him, he swept the blade along the entire length of its body.

Hot salty blood spattered him as the knife dragged through flesh, the speed of it dragging Jack over.

With a shriek of pain and fury, the crawler lost its footing, scrabbled to regain it, and turned on its attacker.

The crawler shrieked again and leapt at Jack, who disappeared underneath it.

Along gurgling shriek ripped through the air, and the crawler toppled sideways, Jack's blade buried in it throat.

The remaining pack turned and fled, leaving the dead alpha crawler behind.

Jack lay exhausted, chest heaving, trying to regain his composure.

"Jack," a voice said from his left.

The Doctor!

Jack pulled himself upright, and crawled over to him. "I'll never take the mickey out of the Pied Piper again," he said wearily.

"It'd be nice to get these things off," the Doctor said, raising his still handcuffed hands. "I think the keys are in the pocket of that poor fellow," he gestured towards the bloody rags that Owen was examining.

"Owen, keys, if you can find them!" Jack called.

*******************************************

Owen raised a hand, a set of keys dangling from his fingers. He stood up and walked over to them.

"Can't help that one," he said as he undid the handcuffs.

He grabbed the Doctor's hands, before he could snatch them away. "At least let me clean them, no telling what sort of germ that thing carried."

The Doctor looked over the body of the creature, its jaws still open from its death throes. He had watched in horror as it had ripped into the bounty hunter, the awful sound etched into his memory.

But what had frightened him the most, was that fact that a part of him had revelled in the blood letting, screaming to be let loose. He had watched himself, as he struggled with the creature, a feral snarl in his throat, the blood lust rising in his veins, his whole being crying out for the kill. He now thank Rassilon for the handcuffs, it had allowed him time to subdue the darkness inside.

*****************************************

The fire burnt bright, the scuttle of things could still be heard, the night crawler pack was back.

The Doctor once again sat a few feet from the others, his hands still stinging from Owens's over zealous cleaning. He could hear the scratching and scurrying of the night crawler pack. His hearts began to race, his pulse thundering in his ears, he could smell the indecision in the pack, felt the fear, and the hunger.

He closed his eyes, tried to centre himself, calm his hearts, and cool the fire starting to burn in his blood.

"Doctor, are you okay?" a voice broke his concentration.

It was Solkar, he had seen the Doctor's closed eyes, and thought it was the pain from his hands. He poured some liquid from a pot into a mug. He had walked over, and when the Doctor opened his eyes at his enquiry, he thought for a moment he saw only black, until the Doctor blinked and there was only brown

He decided it was a trick of the firelight, and held out a cup of steaming liquid.

"It's hasin tea, for the pain and the scratches, night crawler's claws are full of toxins."

The Doctor took the cup and sniffed. "Smells like ginger," he took a sip and grimaced. "Wish it tasted like ginger."

Solkar smiled. "Always the same with medicines, still it will help ease the pain, and cool the fire inside."

The Doctor looked up sharply, eyes narrowed.

"The others may not see, but I do, you are at war with yourself, the animal against the Time Lord and you do not know which side is winning."

The Doctor looked away, painfully aware of how close to the mark Solkar was. This needed to be over, or he might lose control and never get it back, and become the thing he feared the most.

"Perhaps," he said guardedly. "Thank you for the tea."

*************************************

The rest of the night passed quickly, if not peacefully. The hisses and noises of the night crawlers pervaded the camp.

Jack had heard the Doctor moving about and had got up, moving over to sit beside him. He could see the Doctor sleep was disturbed, his body twisting and turning in some unseen dream.

He took out the container the Doctor had given him, opened it and looked at the accursed contents.

The golden liquid seemed to be taunting him, flaunting its deadly purpose, whispering 'murderer'. All he wanted to do was crush the glass. He tightened his grip, felt the cold glass against his palm, his pulse beating against it. Just a little more pressure, he said to himself, it would be done. Instead he put the needle back into the container, and into his pocket.

******************************************

Dawn heralded a different day, mist shrouded the gulley, soaking clothes and dampening hair. The body of the bounty hunter and the night crawler had disappeared, dragged away by the jaws of an unseen scavenger in the dark. The crawler pack had gone with dawn, waiting for easier prey.

*****************************************

Jack finished packing away, he wasn't happy with the mist. It could hide bounty hunters, predators, even whole armies.

"Okay everybody, stay sharp. Solkar, take point, you know the way, Owen, you and the Doctor in the middle. I'll cover our six."

They had been walking for about an hour, when the Doctor suddenly stopped, his whole body screaming we're being watched.

"Doctor, what's wrong?" Jack asked.

The answer was a whistling sound, and a crossbow bolt buried itself in the dirt at Owens's feet.

"Bloody hell!" he yelled and dived for the nearest rock.

Another bolt buried itself in the Doctor's pack, closely followed by another that nicked Solkar's leg, who went down heavily.

The Doctor looked up in the direction the bolt had come from, and dropped into a crouch.

Jack saw the movement and started, it was almost animal like in movement.

"Doctor, get to cover!" he yelled, as another bolt whipped past, as he tried to crawl over to Solkar.

The Doctor's head snapped round, and Jack saw something he thought he would never see again.

The Doctor's eyes were black, no white showing, a feral curl to his lip.

"This stops now," he snarled, and took off before Jack could react.

"No!" Jack yelled to the disappearing form of the Doctor. "No!!!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Eight**

Jack desperately wanted to go after the Doctor, but was pinned down by the crossbow fire. He chanced a look over to where Solkar had gone down.

Owen was kneeling at his side, pressing his hands against the wound; he saw the look on Jack's face.

"Go, we'll be okay!" he yelled. He had seen the look on Jack's face, heard the Doctor's snarled words, and Jack's horrified cry when he had taken off. He heard Jack running, and turned his attention back to Solkar. Whatever was wrong with the Doctor, Jack would have to deal with on his own.

*************************************************

Jack raced after the Doctor, all too aware that he had a good start on him. He rounded a large boulder and skidded to halt, the path split into two. He looked round in dismay, unsure of which direction to go.

His mind was made up for him, when a cry came from his right.

"Please no," he said, and ran.

***********************************************

The Doctor loaded a bolt into the crossbow, and aimed it at the fleeing figure.

"Run, little rabbit," he hissed, and let fly the bolt.

The figure swerved at the last moment, the bolt burying itself in the dirt.

The Doctor smiled, and followed at a leisurely walk. "Run rabbit run," he began to sing as he loaded another bolt.

**********************************************

Jack had to slow to a jog, as the path was becoming tighter and rockier. There had been an awful silence since that cry, he hoped to god the Doctor hadn't done anything murderous, but the blackness of those eyes didn't bode well.

He slowed to a walk as the path took a sharp turn to the left. He stopped when he rounded the corner, his worst fears were realised.

The body of what was probably another bounty hunter was lying in a twisted heap on the path. Jack closed his eyes; his nightmare was becoming a very bloody reality.

He went over to examine the body, but he was long dead. He looked round and up at the ridge, if the Doctor had been here, he was now long gone. He'd better get back to Owen and Solkar, just in case the Doctor had doubled back.

He took off, this time at a run, eager to get back.

*******************************************

Owen had managed to staunch the bleeding, and was busy applying a tight bandage. He was unaware of the figure watching him, until he heard someone clapping behind him.

"Nicely done, Dr. Harper."

Owen stood up and turned slowly, and looked up.

The Doctor was standing on a large rock, black eyes staring at Owen, crossbow casually slung over his shoulder.

"Don't let me interrupt. I could always open it up again, so you can show me your fine work."

"No thanks, tell you what, why don't you come down and see for yourself," Owen said calmly, trying his best to look unfazed by a homicidal Time Lord.

"Okay," the Doctor said and jumped, landing without taking his eyes of Owen.

"That's it, come closer," Owen muttered under his breath, hoping the Doctor wouldn't notice he was looking at something behind him.

**************************************

Jack turned the corner, back into the pass and skidded to a halt. A very familiar figure was standing on the large rock that marked the spot he had left Owen tending to Solkar.

He moved closer, being as quiet as possible. His heart skipped a beat when the Doctor jumped from the rock He gradually made his way round, and saw the Doctor approaching Owen, who was looking past him and straight at Jack.

Jack nodded to let Owen know he should keep the Doctor occupied. He fingered the container in his pocket, he shook his head, he would avoid the inevitable as long as he could. Instead he drew his side arm and stepped out from behind the rock.

***************************************

"Tell you what, why don't you help me, yeah, you being a doctor and all," Owen said, holding out a bandage.

The Doctor took the bandage and eyed Owen suspiciously, his eyes gleaming darkly. He looked at the bandage and was about to speak when he fell forwards into the waiting arms of Owen.

"About bloody time," Owen said as he helped Jack tie his hands and feet. "He's going to be pissed when he wakes up."

"I'm hoping when he wakes, he'll be him and not that," Jack said as they placed him in a shaded part of the rock.

"Yeah, from where I was standing, I don't think that's going to happen."

Jack looked at the Doctor. "No, never that, not while I'm still breathing."

*******************************************

"Hasin berries," a croaky voice said.

Owen and Jack turned round; Solkar was pulling himself up into a sitting position.

"Hasin berries?" Owen asked.

"Yes, I gave him some tea made from them, for the pain in his hands. The berries are also a sedative, he seemed agitated, but the tea seemed to calm him. Perhaps it would work again."

"Sure, but I'd like to know how you're going to get him to drink it," Owen said.

Jack thought for a minute. "This tea, does it have to be drunk?"

*************************************

Owen stared at the glass hypodermic in Jack's hand. "Where the hell did you get that?"

Jack said nothing as his poured the amber contents into a cup. He walked over to Solkar, who was busy crushing purple berries, and adding hot water.

"The dilution must be exact, too much and it can be fatal, not enough and there will be no affect, it will take time."

"Not too long I hope, Mr Hyde is waking up," Owen said.

**********************************

"Hello," the Doctor said as Jack crouched down in front of him. "I see you've finally got your fantasy," he said, the suggestion in those black more than obvious.

"Stop it, if you were in your right mind, you wouldn't even be thinking that," Jack replied, as he busied himself checking the Doctor's bonds.

"You really like seeing me tied up, don't you," the Doctor whispered huskily into Jack's ear.

"I said stop it," Jack said sternly, fighting down the animal reaction to the wanton tone in the Doctor's voice.

"C'mon Jack, you and me," the Doctor breathed.

Jack stood up and walked away, still feeling the heat of the Doctor's breath on his neck.

"Is it ready? he asked.

"Is what ready?" the Doctor asked.

***************************************

"Hold him Jack!" Owen said as he tried to place the needle against the kicking and cursing Doctor.

Jack grabbed hold of the Doctor's head, and yanked it hard against his chest.

"Now, Owen!" he said through gritted teeth, as he tried to keep the Doctor's head still.

"I'm sorry," he said into the Doctor's hair, as the needle found its mark.

For a while the Doctor still struggled against Jack's grip, but gradually his struggles stopped, and he relaxed against Jack's chest.

Jack moved the doctor's head away from his chest and laid him back against the rock. He pulled up an eye lid, and sighed with relief when he saw black being replaced by brown.

"It's working," he said, and covered the now sleeping Doctor with a blanket.

Solkar smile briefly. "It is only a temporary thing. He will have to be dosed every time the change happens. But he will eventually become immune to it, and I will not make it any stronger."

"I don't intend this to gone one that long, we finish this, one way or another," Jack said, his eyes serious, face set. "We leave in the morning."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Nine**

The Doctor woke from a haze filled nightmare of blood and the heat of the chase. He frowned when he tried to move, and found he was tied, hand and foot. He shifted to try and stretch cramped muscles, but it only made it worse.

His movement attracted Jack's attention, who walked over and sat down next to him.

"Hey," he said.

The Doctor looked around, confusion on his face. "What's going on, and why am I tied up?"

"You don't remember?"

The Doctor shook his head.

"You went a little dark side on us, we had to restrain you, gave you a little home made sedative as well, courtesy of Solkars' tea," he explained at the Doctor's puzzled frown.

"And that's all?" the Doctor looked Jack in the eyes.

"Yeah, we had to tie you up, to stop you doing something stupid," he lied, why burden him with more guilt, when he didn't even remember.

"So, can we take these off?" the Doctor held up his hands.

Jack hesitated, which didn't go unnoticed by the Doctor. Something had happened, he was sure of it, but if Jack didn't want to give, then he wouldn't press it.

Jack cut the ropes, and stood, watching for any sign of the earlier madness, as the Doctor stood up and stretched until Jack thought his joints would pop. He thought back to the Labyrinth, those black eye so frightenly familiar. Had whatever happened there, returned to haunt them, had whatever possessed him never really left, but only laid dormant?

"Jack, we have to get going, it's nearly dawn," Owens' voice broke into his thoughts. "Can we trust him?" he whispered in Jack's ear.

Jack looked over at the Doctor, who was examining the contents of the pot that the berries had been brewed in.

"We have to Owen, we can't keep an eye on him every second. We'll have to deal with it when it happens."

"Fine, but if he tries to murder us in our sleep, you know we won't have any choice."

Owen didn't say the words, but Jack knew what he meant.

"I know," he whispered.

*************************************

The laboratories were perched on top of the plateau, looking for all the world like a gothic castle.

"If I see bats, I'm going to smack myself," Owen said.

"Come on Owen" Jack called as he followed the Doctor and Solkar, who were already making their way up the rocky incline.

"Great, we're climbing another bloody mountain, with Dracula's castle at the top. Not to mention the schizophrenic Time Lord," he said as he ran to catch up.

********************************

Ianto and Martha had to shield their eyes against the bright light, as the cell door was opened. A voice spoke that filled them with apprehension.

"It seems your Time Lord is coming to rescue you. Shall we give him something to rescue you from, take her to the ramparts."

"No, you're not taking her anywhere!" Ianto shouted, and was rewarded with a rifle butt to his face.

************************************

Martha tried to struggle against the two burly guards, as they dragged her along the corridor. As they turned a corner, she saw Dr Simmons, walking towards them.

"Oh thank god, we thought they'd killed you," Martha breathed.

It was then that she saw Ferret-face, smiling at her. "This is the one he seemed particularly fond of, good, she will make excellent bait."

The Look on Martha's face said the word she couldn't, as she was dragged away, 'traitor'.

"How about the others?" Dr Simmons asked.

"They're not important to me, all I want is the Time Lord. I will have then transferred to your laboratory, one you have assisted me with the Time Lord."

************************************

The Doctor had raced ahead of the others, his superior physiology allowing him to climb faster, without stopping for breath. He had an inkling of why he'd been brought here, and he didn't like it one bit. No-one was going to use him as a weapon, and no-one was going to use his friends as leverage, even if it meant sacrificing himself to do it.

He climbed the last part of the cliff and scrabbled over the edge; he stood up and dusted himself off, and looked up at the walls of the castle.

"Very gothic, Vlad would be impressed," he said.

He walked up to the wall ad pressed a hand against it. "Okay, real stone," he looked at the large metal doors.

"Where there's a front door, there has to be a back door," he said, and started walking along the wall.

***************************************

Ferret-face watched as the Doctor walked along the wall.

"Should we take him no?" a soldier asked.

"Not yet, captain. Let him get inside, he'll be easier to contain. Go and ensure that Miss Jones is prepared."

"Yes sir," the captain saluted and moved off.

Ferret-face continued to watch the Doctor as he disappeared round the corner of the wall. Soon he thought, soon all that knowledge and the last Time Lord would be his.

**************************************

Jack and Owen helped Solkar over the last part of the cliff face, and sat down breathlessly.

"Well, I can't hear anyone screaming in terror," Owen said.

"I'm hoping it's going to stay that way," Jack said. "Solkar, how you holding up?"

"I'll be fine," Solkar answered, but hissed in pain when Owen touched his leg.

"No, you're not," Owen said, as he examined the wound. "You put any more strain on it, you could risk permanent damage."

"Then you stay here with Owen," Jack said.

"You can't tackle him and them on your own," Owen protested.

"I'll have to, I can't risk Solkar being in the firing line, so no more arguments, you stay," he ordered, and headed off towards the castle.

***************************************

The Doctor peered round the corner, sure enough; there was the back door, open and busy with people going about their business. Two guards were standing either side of the gate, alert but relaxed.

The Doctor smiled as he slipped through the gate, right under the guards noses', over- confidence can be a dangerous thing. The gate opened out into a small market place, that seemed to be busy, and yet the Doctor sensed the atmosphere was strained. He skirted round the stalls and after sonicking the nearest door, slipped into the castle.

*************************************

A light flashed for attention on Ferret-faces' desk "What is it?"

"Sir, corridor three has been breached."

"That will be our friend, make sure he reaches Miss Jones."

"Yes sir," the voice replied.

**********************************

The Doctor flattened himself against the wall, as the third set of soldiers went past. This was the third corner he had turned and the third time he had avoided discovery. He was beginning to cross his mind, that it had been far too easy.

"Come into my parlour," he muttered. "But who's the spider?"

The corridor went in two directions, he turned left, as that seemed to be where the soldiers were coming from. He stopped when the corridor ended in a large door. If this door is open, then it's definitely a trap, he thought, and surprise, surprise, it was.

The door opened onto a long corridor, which was lined with glass windows. Each window revealed a laboratory, some of which the Doctor was sorely tempted to explore, he was sure he had seen several pieces of equipment that were banned in most of the civilised universe.

But first he had to rescue Martha and the others.

The corridor ended in a large door, with a single window. He looked inside, but saw nothing at first, and then a movement caught his attention. Curiosity piqued, he spun the wheel that served as a handle, it opened with a hiss, pressurised, he noted absently.

The laboratory inside was larger than the others he had seen, so he had to look round for the source of the movement.

When his eyes alighted on the source of the movement, his temper flared, and his face set like stone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Ten**

Martha was lying on an examination table; vicious looking irons were tightly clamped round her ankles, wrists and neck.

The Doctor hurried over, hot rage burning through him, and yet he could feel a cold blackness bubbling underneath.

*****************************************

Martha tensed as she heard the door open, had Ferret-face returned to continue his sick interrogation. She frowned, the footfalls didn't sound like his, they were softer, like someone wearing trainers, could it be…?

"Martha Jones, how many times have I told you not to get tied up in your work," a familiar voice said.

"Doctor get out, it's a trap!" she said as he appeared next to her head, he looked furious.

"I know," he said as began sonicking the irons.

"No, leave me, get away while you can."

The Doctor ignored her pleas, and aimed the screwdriver at the last iron and smiled when it fell away. He helped her off the table and propelled her towards the door.

"Go, down the corridor, out the door, left and then left again, past the labs, next door, then there's a door that leads outside. If I'm right, they won't bother you."

"No way…" she started to protest.

"Just do it!" the Doctor roared, eyes blazing.

*****************************************

Martha jumped at the rage in the Doctor's words.

"Fine!" she snapped, opened the door and left, anger giving her impetus. She was out of the next door and halfway down the laboratory filled corridor, before she realised that the Doctor had got what he wanted.

She was about to turn back, when a hand covered her mouth and she was dragged into a lab with a muffled squeak. Without thinking, she bit down on the hand, and was rewarded by a pained grunt, and the removal of the hand.

"Oww, I hate to be someone you really hate," a familiar American drawl said.

Martha span round. "Jack, thank god," she hugged him.

She pulled back quickly. "We need to go back, the Doctor, he deliberately walked into a trap."

********************************************

Jack was about to reply when a voice in his ear piece made him jump.

"Jack, can you hear me, Jack?"

"Doctor…." he began.

"Don't talk, just listen. I'm assuming you came in after me, and I'm hoping you've found Martha by now. I've managed to hack into their system, I've found the others, I'm sending a copy of the layout and their location to your wrist-com, get them out. Oh, I've also created a diversion."

The line went dead as Jack's wrist- com beeped at him, and a siren started blaring out.

"That's our cue, c'mon Martha, we have to go," he said and moved off.

"But what about the Doctor?"

"He can look after himself, he said to get the others and get out, so we're going," he said urgently.

"It'll just be Ianto, Dr Simmons jumped ship," Martha said, her voice laced with venom.

"Right, just Ianto then, let's go."

******************************************

The Doctor was sitting on the examination table, when the soldiers burst in.

Ferret-face walked in a few moments later, a smug smile on his face.

"I assume the alarm is your doing, Time Lord. Oh I shall enjoy delving into your mind."

The Doctor sighed. "Please, stop the gloating, I do hate the gloating. So I suggest you just get on with whatever you wanted me for."

"Very well, take him to the chamber, prepare him for interrogation."

***********************************************

Jack and Martha hurried along the cell lined corridor, seemingly ignored by the soldiers and civilians who rushed past them. They were sure they heard panicked words about fire, and being under attack.

They stopped outside one of the cells, the door was slightly open, but still on it's latch. It gave way with a splintering crack, as Jack kicked it in.

A startled Ianto looked at his two rescuers. "How did you?"

"No time, let's go," Jack gestured for Ianto to move.

*********************************************

Owen looked up when he heard footsteps; he was relieved when he saw it was Jack, Martha and Ianto.

"Owen," Jack said between breaths. "Take everyone back down. I'm going back to get the Doctor."

That comment sparked off an argument; it was Solkar that ended it.

"Enough!" he yelled. "Instead of arguing about it, why don't you just go. I'll be fine, find me when it's over."

Jack crouched down beside him. "Are you sure? One of us could stay."

"Go, find your friend, and find a way off this world, before it destroys him."

Jack put a hand on Solkar's shoulder and nodded his understanding.

"Alright, let's go find the Doctor."

******************************************

The Doctor's back arched as another wave of pain ran through his body. He had lost track of how long he had been resisting the probes, which had been painfully inserted into his temples.

Ferret-face walked over to the Doctor, and adjusted the probes, painfully twisting them to compensate for the Doctor's movement.

"Stop fighting the machine, the more you fight, the more painful it will be."

"Never," the Doctor forced out through a gasp of pain.

Ferret-face grabbed a handful of the Doctor's hair, and pulled his head up.

"You will give me your secrets, Time Lord," he snarled.

He turned away and walked back over to the small console. "Increase the power by eighty percent."

The two assistant looked at each other and then back at Ferret-face. "Do we have problem gentlemen?"

"Eighty percent sir that could result in cerebral damage."

"Don't question my orders, in fact make it ninety percent, just to ensure breakthrough."

The two men looked at each other again and set about making the adjustments.

***********************************************

The screaming echoed down the empty corridor. The two soldiers guarding the door looked at each other; some pour soul was enduring the attentions of the professor.

***********************************************

Ferret-face let the Doctor's head thump painfully back onto the table.

"Stubborn Time Lord, do you really want to die. Increase the power by another ten percent, give me maximum power.

The hum of power filled the room, and Ferret-face turned back to the Doctor.

"Surrender your memories to me, and all this pain will stop."

The Doctor looked up at him through pain-filled eyes. He had been unable to stop himself screaming, as the probes dug deeper into his mind. Vivid memories of recent events had started to surface unbidden.

He had tried to fight them, but the pain had seared his mind like it was flesh. He had vaguely heard something about maximum power, and then the pain became a white hot torture.

"No!" he screamed in defiance, feeling his defences crumbling.

"No, no, "he whimpered as the floodgates opened, and all the pain and misery, and all the anger he had held back flooded out.

**********************************************

Ferret-face watched the images flash by, images of creatures and races. Some were things of legend, Daleks, Cybermen, Zygons; some were of nightmares he had never seen before. All these things were of passing interest to him. What he really wanted was still buried deep in the Time Lord's mind, the one thing he craved.

The images suddenly disappeared; he turned back to the Doctor, who had passed out. He scowled, and took out a small disk from the console.

"Call me when he comes round," he ordered and left the chamber.

**************************************************

Jack and his little party had tried to reach the back gates, but it was heaving with soldiers.

"Dammit, how the hell are we going to get in," Jack scowled.

"Why don't we wait till its dark, try and slip past," Martha suggested.

"I don't think those guards are going to be leaving anytime soon," Owen said.

Ianto thought for a second, before speaking. "Jack, you must have had climbing gear to get over those mountains."

"Yeah, back with Solkar…" and then it dawned on him what Ianto was suggesting. He grinned, kissed Ianto on the cheek, and told them to wait there.

************************************

Ferret-face walked into his office, to find Dr Simmons waiting for him.

"Ah, doctor, your suggestions were most effective. I believe we are near breaking point. Now I need your former employer's knowledge of Time Lord physiology. I need to know how much he can take, before the damage is fatal."

**************************************

It was night -time before a beep on the console told the assistants, that the Time Lord was coming round.

One of them got up and walked over to the table. He began checking his bonds, when the Time Lord groaned.

The assistant moved to his head, and started adjusting the probes.

A hand suddenly shot up, grabbing him by his throat.

"Hello," a cold voice said, and the last thing he saw was pair of cold black eyes, watching him choke.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Eleven**

Jack and the others were about to start climbing the wall, when a deep rumble filled the air, and the ground shifted beneath their feet.

They all looked up; a pall of black smoke was rising from within the castle. They then looked at each other, a silent question being asked and answered. They continued working in silence, as another explosion rumbled inside.

*****************************************

Ferret-face and Dr Simmons picked themselves up from the floor, just as another explosion rocked the complex.

"What is going on?!" Ferret-face yelled into his com.

"I'm not sure sir, we're going into investigate. It looks like the explosion came from the chamber."

Ferret-face blanched. "The chamber, patch me into the comm.-system, I want to hear."

***************************************

Zero Seven to Zero One, it's the chamber sir, the whole sections on fire. We can only get in through the exit door."

There was the sound of a door opening, and of soldier's boots on rubble and broken glass.

"Zero One, there's no sign of survivors."

There was pause.

"Wait a minute… there's someone…..halt….I said halt….no….no…..no!"

Then there was silence, only the crackle of flames and falling debris.

"Zero seven… what's happening… Zero Seven….. report."

The voice that answered was not Zero Seven.

"Sorry, I'm afraid they encountered un-friendly fire. Oh and if my interrogator, or should I say torturer is listening, I have only one thing to say…….run."

The last word was said with such cold finality, that it sent chills down both of their spines.

The door burst open, and a sweating captain entered the room.

"It's the Time Lord, he's escaped and gone insane. You need to leave sir, he's coming this way, he's destroying everything."

Ferret-face looked at the disc in his hand; he still didn't have the one thing he wanted, that final piece of knowledge.

"No, I will not run. Send in more soldiers, I want that Time Lord."

******************************************

The Doctor or what looked like the Doctor was enjoying himself. The thrill of destroying the chamber had sent him off adrenalin fuelled rampage. The group of soldiers had been an amusing distraction, but now he was back on his hunt.

He had wanted to get his hands round the rat like neck of his torturer, but that was before he had seen the list of prisoners, and seen a very familiar name.

"Pretty boy," he had snarled when he saw the name. "We so have unfinished business."

*****************************************

Jack and the others had climbed over the parapet of the wall, and onto the ramparts. They stared at the scene below them.

"Bloody hell, literally," Owen said.

The night sky had taken on a hellish black and orange glow. Flames were competing with black smoke to engulf the night.

The faint cries of panic and fear could be heard, punctuated by the occasional explosion.

"Please, please, don't let it be him," Jack whispered.

"Jack, what do we do?" Martha asked.

Jack let out a breath, and turned. "There's only an exit door on this side, Ianto, Owen, you take that. Martha and I will follow the destruction. We'll meet back here in thirty, whether we find him or not."

********************************************

Owen pulled the door back; it felt warm to his touch. The heat and the smell of fire hit their faces.

"Looks like he's had fun in here," Ianto said, as they picked their way across the burnt debris.

"I hope not," said Owen seriously, and moved over to one corner of the room.

Ianto walked over and had to swallow hard when he saw the sight.

"Did he do this?"

"Don't think so, looks like smoke inhalation, then the fire. But I think we need to find him, before he does."

"What if he doesn't want to come back with us?"

"Well, you could always flutter your eyelashes at him. The crazy side of him does have a thing for you," Owen gave Ianto a small smile.

Ianto didn't return the smile; he had no wish to meet that particular side of the Doctor ever again.

"Come on Owen, we have to search the rest of this place."

******************************************

Jack looked cautiously round the corner, but the corridor was empty. The smell of smoke hung in the air, and shouts of panic could be heard in the distance.

"All clear," he said to Martha and turned the corner.

"I remember this, it's where the cells are, it's a dead end," Martha said.

"Okay, we'll go the other way."

They were about to turn when an angry cry and the sound of things being wrecked, echoed along the corridor. They looked at each other, and began walking down the corridor.

*****************************************

The Doctor had flown into a rage when he found the cell was empty. He had returned to the security desk, and was now tearing it apart. He had seen the footage of the prisoner being rescued.

"Harkness!" he snarled, and grabbed hold of the screen and ripped it from the console.

************************************

As Jack and Martha got closer to the sounds of inarticulate rage and destruction, jack gestured for Martha to stay.

"Stay out of sight, better one target than two," he whispered.

Martha grabbed his arm as he went to move. "Be careful Jack."

He nodded and moved to the next corner and peered round.

************************************

The Doctor had his back to him, and was busy violently dismantling the console in front of him.

Jack rounded the corner, treading as lightly as possible. He froze when the Doctor stopped what he was doing.

"I can smell you Harkness, oh and Miss Jones too, just the right number for a party."

He turned and Jack saw the glittering black orbs he didn't want to see. The Doctor's clothes were black with soot, and what looked like drying blood.

Jack hoped to god it was his own, and not someone else's, He had to think quickly, having lost the element of surprise.

"Going for the war zone theme, very nice, not sure about the black eyed look, can't tell what a persons' thinking," he said as he wandered casually towards the Doctor.

The Doctor tensed as Jack came within arms reach of him, and stared into those black pits.

Jack tried not to react when the Doctor leaned forward and breathed heavily in his ear.

"You know the smell of smoke and sweat on you is such a turn on. It's such a pity you had to go and deprive me of Mr. Jones."

The Doctor moved slightly, and Jack saw something glinting in the Doctor's right hand. It didn't register for a few seconds, and then with horror it did.

A shard of glass...Then fire in his gut!

The Doctor leaned in closer, putting all his weight behind the shard. "Like I said, it's a pity you let my pretty boy escape," he snarled, and pushed himself away from Jack.

Jack fell to his knees, eyes wide with shock and pain, death already darkening his vision.

"Now, where did you put Miss Jones?" were the last words he heard.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Twelve**

Martha strained to hear the conversation between Jack and the Doctor, but the words were too muffled. She was relieved when she heard footsteps coming up the corridor. She hoped it was both of them, and that they could leave this horrid place.

She eagerly turned the corner and froze.

"Hello Martha," the Doctor smiled, and lunged for her.

****************************************

"Stop struggling Martha, I really don't have time to play games."

The Doctor was dragging her down the corridor, she was trying her best to dig her heels in, but he was too strong.

He pulled her round the corner, and shoved her towards the remains of the console…. then she saw.

"No, oh god, Jack!"

She knelt down by Jack's body, so lifeless and deathly pale. Although in the back of her mind she knew he would come back, it was still a shock to see him and the congealing pool of blood around him.

The she noticed the Doctor, who was leaning casually against the wall, those soulless black eyes staring at her. Then she noticed the blood on his clothing, hands and face.

She'd never been truly afraid of the Doctor, not even when he had punished the Family of Blood. But now she was looking into the eyes of a cold-blooded murderer, and it terrified her.

"Doctor, what have you done," she whispered, tears choking her voice.

The Doctor tutted. "Really Miss Jones, he'll be back soon, there's no need to cry." He pushed himself of the wall and advanced towards her. "Anyway, I think it's time you and the good captain were somewhere a bit more secure."

With that he grabbed Martha again, and dragged her to one of the cells.

She stumbled as he shoved her inside, hitting the floor with bruising force. She was just getting up when the Doctor dragged Jack inside, leaving a trail of blood on the floor.

The Doctor dropped him unceremoniously, and quickly stepped out, slamming the door behind him. A few seconds later there was the familiar whirr of the screwdriver.

Then the Doctor appeared at the window. "There, now I don't have to watch my back. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a date."

He flashed a wicked grin and disappeared.

******************************************

Ianto and Owen had gone as far as they could. The rest of the corridor had collapsed and was impassable.

"We'd better head back, it's been over twenty minutes," Ianto said.

"Alright, I hope the others have had better luck," Owen replied.

"Oh, I do hope they are, it will save me a lot of work," a new voice said.

Both of them whirled round, and stared straight into aimed weapons.

********************************************

Ferret-face smiled. "You know, no-one has ever escaped me, and now you two and the Time Lord in one night."

"Yeah, your luck has to run out sometime," Owen snorted.

"Quite, but I think my luck has returned. Have you forgotten Mr Jones, I've seen your memories. It seems the Time Lord has a thing for you, well the psychotic side of him. Perhaps you will be better bait than Miss Jones."

He pointed at Ianto. "Take him to my transport; tell them to wait for me outside the gates. The other one can go in with the rest of the subjects. Tell the sergeant to make sure he leaves a mini-quad, I have a Time lord to draw out."

*******************************************

The Doctor was becoming increasingly enraged. He had searched everywhere bar the destroyed chamber, and still there was no sign of Ianto Jones.

He stepped out into the now deserted courtyard, he looked round. The sound of engines came from beyond the walls. He clambered up the half destroyed steps, and looked out over the ramparts.

Down below were several transporters, one was being filled with manacled prisoners. The Doctor ignored it, as his attention was fixed on the lead transporter.

Ianto was being pushed up the ramp, and was shoved inside, the door slamming shut behind him, and the lead vehicle starting off.

With a snarl, the Doctor descended the steps, jumped down the last few feet and moved towards the gate.

*****************************************

Ferret-face watched the Doctor on the screen and smiled. "Good, he's taken the bait."

"We should move sir, the Valaxian army are on the move, they must have seen the fires."

"Indeed, then let us leave, let them have it. All I want is the Time Lord."

*********************************************

Martha sat next to Jack's still lifeless body; all she could do was wait. She was still in shock, now she knew the Doctor wasn't himself. Dear god she thought, what if he was still in there somewhere, living the horror, unable to do anything.

Her misery was interrupted by two things happening at once. There was the sudden sound of prolonged gunfire, and Jack's sudden return to life.

*******************************************

Jack shot upright, hand clutching at his stomach.

"Doctor!" he cried, and looked round wildly.

"It's okay, he's not here," Martha said, her attention divided between Jack and the noises outside.

"But I think someone else is," she finished.

Jack struggled up, helped by Martha, who tried her best to hide the pain from her bruised back, hoping Jack wouldn't notice.

Jack didn't fail to notice. "Did he hurt you?" he asked, anger in his voice.

"No," she said quickly. "I fell when he shoved me in here."

"Are you sure?" he looked at her.

Before she could answer, a familiar face appeared at the window.

"We seem to be making a habit of meeting in cells," Solkar grinned as they stepped out of the now unlocked cell.

"How did you?" Jack asked.

"One of our spies said there was a madman tearing up the place, plus they saw the fires. They sent a platoon to investigate, found me and here we are. I'm assuming the madman was the Doctor."

"Have you found him, or the others?" Martha asked.

Solkar shook his head. "Sorry, but our outriders spotted a small convoy heading towards their main base. They could be amongst, well two of them, they also spotted a lone quad rider following at a distance."

"Then we need to go after them, if he's not a prisoner, he could run amok," Jack said seriously.

Solkar nodded, well aware of what could happen. "We'll take mini-quads, they'll be quicker."

****************************************

The Doctor had found the mini-quad and had approached it cautiously, starting it with the sonic from a distance.

"A little convenient, but never mind," he muttered.

He was now speeding along the rocky path, thinking about all the things he was going to do when he caught up. He only wanted the transporter with Ianto and Ferret-face inside, but he wouldn't blink at destroying the others to get to it.

He slowed as he breasted a hill, and stopped as the path widened into a large plain.

He had to shield his eyes with a hand, as the sun was starting to rise above the mountains. In the far distance, a cloud of dust, turned orange by the dawn, betrayed the columns position.

The Doctor smiled ferally, and revved the quads engine. Making the wheels spin, kicking up dirt, he threw the quad into a wheelie, and with an animal growl descended the hill at reckless speed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Thirteen**

Jack and Martha followed Solkar as he turned his quad towards the mountains. It had been dawn before they set off, and now the sun was climbing high in the sky.

They stopped just before the path ascended a steep hill.

"Their main base is past the plain, just beyond this hill. If they've gone there, then they intend to take them off-world, assuming they've caught him." Solkar said.

"How far is it?" Jack asked.

"The plain is about 200 miles across, then there's an old military road, that take you right to the base, another 100 miles at the least."

"Do we have any hope of catching them?" Martha asked.

"Depends on whether the Doctor's a prisoner. I don't think they'll leave without him."

Jack and Martha looked at each other, fearing the carnage they may meet.

"Then let's hope we catch up before they do," Jack said, and started his quad.

*****************************************

Ianto could hear the panicked voices coming over the com-unit. He heard snatches of words, something about being under attack, and a crazy quad rider.

"Not going to well," he said as Dr Simmons checked his manacles. "Someone rattling your manacles let me guess, a certain crazed Time Lord."

"Shut up!" she snapped, pulling the manacles tighter than necessary. "It's all part of the plan."

"Oh, so being chased by a homicidal Time Lord because you've got his favourite toy, that's your idea of a good plan."

Ianto could see that she was rattled, unlike the other partner in this duo, who was calmly snapping out orders. The weak link in this chain was the doctor, work on her he thought. Unfortunately, he also had a psychotic Time Lord to deal with as well.

"One bridge at a time," he said to himself.

*****************************************

The Doctor growled in frustration, as he closed in on the vehicle once more, this time he wouldn't miss. He had been delighted to find the stash of weapons in the quad, very nice.

Now he was whipping along, and with a final spurt of speed, he pulled alongside the vehicle. He'd opted for the laser hand gun, aimed it at one of the wheels, and fired.

The tyre shredded spectacularly, and the vehicle slewed violently to the right, before losing control and flipping over.

The Doctor didn't even spare it a glance, and sped off after the next vehicle. He didn't care if it seemed too easy; his blood was up, the thrill of the hunt singing in his veins. He couldn't, for the lives of him, see why his people had exorcised this side of their nature, it felt so good.

The next vehicle hardly resisted, as he forced it into a rolling spin.

That left two. He grinned wolfishly, and hurtled after them, the plain now giving way to road.

"I'm coming, pretty boy," he said.

***************************************

The three quads stopped by the overturned vehicle, the passengers were slowly extracting themselves from the ruined vehicle.

Martha jumped off her quad, and ran over to help. Solkar and Jack went to the front to help the driver, but it was already too late. The front of the vehicle was crushed; with only a bloodied hand to show there was a person inside.

"You think this is the work of the Time Lord, then we do need to find him," Solkar said.

He looked at Jack, who was staring at the wreckage.

"There is something you may have to do, that you do not wish to do."

"Yeah," Jack said quietly.

"When it is time, your heart will tell you what is right," Solkar said. "I must contact my commander, they will need to pick up the survivors."

He spoke into his com, and frowned when he heard the reply. "We need to get going, they're going to attack the main base."

Martha was the last to comeback, her face serious. "It's the Doctor, he did this, one of the passengers described him perfectly. Jack, I think he's gone, for real this time."

"Then we'd better stop him, and now," Jack replied.

******************************************

Owen swore for the umpteenth time, as he was thrown against the person opposite. The vehicle had been swerving erratically for the last ten minutes or so. Either this was a very windy road, or they were being pursued.

The other prisoners he had learned were a mixture of captured soldiers and civilians. All of them were victims of the person they called the Professor, and his machine. Just the description of what the machine did, made his skin crawl. It was no wonder old black eyes had made a come back, the intrusion would be enough to trigger any unstable persons psychosis.

The vehicle swerved again, and he gave his opposite an apologetic smile. The vehicle suddenly straightened, and he heard a triumphant shout from one of the drivers. The vehicle slowed considerably, and turned right.

"This cannot be good," he said.

******************************************

The Doctor slewed to a halt, only yards from the gate. Insane I maybe, he thought, but I'm not crazy enough to take on ten armed soldiers. With a frustrated snarl, he turned and started riding along the perimeter fence, searching for a weak or blind spot.

The fence eventually ended when dirt turned to rock face. He dismounted, and looked up, black eyes glittering in the already setting sun. He then saw what looked like a path, and began climbing.

"You're going to make me work for it, aren't you pretty boy."

***************************************

Jack and Martha were loathe to pass the other stricken vehicle, but their need to get to the Doctor was greater. They stopped long enough to check if Ianto and Owen were amongst the survivors, then set off again.

The dusty plain eventually gave way to road, and the base soon came into view.

They turned off the road, Jack and Martha following Solkar. They stopped when they came across an abandoned quad; its side scuffed and scrapped with paint the colour of the stricken transporters.

"He's here, he must have found the old herders' trial, it leads straight to the base," Solkar said. "He's probably in the base by now."

Solkar looked at the darkening sky. "We don't have much time. They'll start bombing runs soon, and it'll take a good hour to reach the base."

"Fine, then let's go," Jack said.

*****************************************

Ianto was relieved when Owen was shoved into his cell.

"Thank god, I thought you were in one of those that were wrecked."

"Yeah, I was lucky. They must have made the gate before he got to us. You know he'll still find a way in."

"I know," Ianto replied. "Thing is, it's a trap, and I'm the bait."

"Great, and since crazy boy has thing for you, he'll walk right into it. That's if he doesn't get to them first, so either way we're screwed."

Ianto didn't reply. He didn't know what was worse, ending up under that machine again, or the not so tender attentions of a psychotic Time Lord.

******************************************

The Doctor scrambled down the last part of the path, he stopped at the edge of it and looked down on the base.

The base was bathed in light; it stretched at least a mile in each direction. He would have to be more subtle in his approach.

He went to move, but a sudden paralysing pain in his head forced him to his knees. He cried out in pain, threw back his head, eyes closed in agony. He forced his eyes open, and black became a muddy brown.

He cried out, a voice that sounded different to the one he recognised spoke.

"Get out! I told you, you can't stay!"

"No! I won't leave, go away!" he cried, and squeezed his eyes shut.

When he opened them again, they were coal black, and as cold as before. The Doctor rose to his feet and dusted himself off.

"No, I think I'll be staying," he said and jumped down the last part of the path, and into the base.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Fourteen**

The sentry walked past the part of the base that wasn't fenced off. They'd removed it, so they could go hunting when they were off duty. He stopped when he heard something rustling the bushes above.

He looked round, surely it wouldn't matter, if it was one of the local antelope, it would make a nice change from army rations.

Temptation overrode caution, and he stepped beyond the fence, into the darkness.

A few minutes later there was a muffled cry, and the thud of someone hitting the dirt.

***************************************

Jack stepped out of the darkness, a look of contempt on his face.

"Call yourself a soldier," he said as he shouldered the soldier's weapon. "Right, show me where the cells are?"

*****************************************

The soldier tried to struggle against the vice like grip the other mans' hands had on his head.

"Show me," the man snarled.

"Please no, the pain!" the soldier begged.

The other man ignored his pleas. "Show me," he snarled again.

The soldier looked into the other man's eyes, hoping for some mercy. But all he could see were black, merciless pits.

"Show me," the man said again.

The soldier cried out, and a trickle of blood ran from his nose. He began to shake violently and blood started to pour from his ears and eyes too, and when the man released his hands, he dropped to the floor.

"Thank you," the man said to the dead soldier, and walked back into the shadows.

***********************************

The Doctor stuck to the shadows, he wanted to get to the cell block unnoticed. The soldier's, no the officers mind had been a mine of information. There was not just the location on the cell block, but there were troop movements, battle strategies, and locations of stolen treasure. But most important, he now knew where they were holding his prize.

He stopped moving, when felt a twinge of pain in his head. He knew his control over the other was slipping, and that soon he would be too strong.

He moved across to the cell block, but never reached it. He staggered, the pain hitting like a hammer, as the other forced his way back into existence.

"You won't hold me for long!" he screamed behind then mental barrier.

"Long enough, I hope," the other replied.

*************************************

Ianto and Owen jumped when they heard the door being opened. They both tensed when they saw who walked through the door.

Ianto tried to back away when the Doctor crouched down in front of him. He flinched when he took hold of the manacles. He looked into the |Doctor's eyes, expecting to see black staring back, but he saw brown staring sadly back at him.

"Doctor?"

"Don't talk, just listen" the Doctor said as he worked on the manacles with the sonic. "I don't know how long I have, when I've done here, I want you to take the sonic and give it to Jack. It'll be set as a homing beacon for the TARDIS, tell Jack Protocol One, he'll know what it means."

"What about you?" Ianto said, as the manacles feel free.

"Don't worry about me, "the Doctor replied, as he started on Owens' chains.

"We can't leave you," Owen said as he stood up.

"Yes, you can," the Doctor said, and placed the screwdriver in Owens' hand.

"We can't, "Ianto said.

"Just go, I can't hold him for long," the Doctor's voice faltered.

Owen looked closely at the Doctor, his eyes were still brown, but black was swirling inside them.

"I'm sorry," he said. "C'mon Ianto, we have to go."

"We can't leave him, Jack will never forgive us, "Ianto protested and went to grab the Doctor's arm.

"Go away!" the Doctor snarled, the change in the Doctor's tone stopping Ianto in his tracks.

"Ianto! We have to go!" Owen snapped.

The two of them left the cell and passed the guards, who were now stirring from their unconscious state.

Ianto hesitated when he heard an agonised cry echo down the corridor.

"Owen, we can't."

"We have to, there's no choice now," Owen said, and cautiously stepped out of the building.

**************************************

Jack chanced a look round the corner, and was shocked to see Owen and Ianto approaching the same corner. He quickly leant round, and gave a short sharp whistle, gesturing for them to hurry when they looked up.

He looked beyond them, hoping to see another figure. His heart sank when he saw no-one; it sank even further when he saw the sonic screwdriver in Owens' hand.

"Was he with you?" he asked.

"Yes, he got us out," Ianto replied.

"Where is he?"

"Still inside, he told us to go, and to give this to you. He said something about Protocol One, said you'd know what it meant."

Any anger Jack felt drained away, replaced by horror. "He can't, he can't."

"Will someone please tell me what Protocol One is?" Owen said.

"It's a suicide message," Martha said bleakly. "That's why we have to find him."

"That could be tricky, the guards were coming round when we left," Ianto said.

As if to confirm his words, there were angry shouts, and the sound of chains dragging.

*********************************

Jack looked round the corner, and his anger returned.

The Doctor was being dragged, almost carried from the cell block. He was bruised and cut, and he was limping badly.

Anger boiling over, Jack made to go and rescue him, but the Doctor caught the movement, and gave an imperceptible shake of his head.

But it was his eyes that told Jack the most. They almost shone with regret and sadness, brown, not soulless black.

Jack's stomach tightened, he knew everything.

The Doctor looked away, dropped his head and allowed himself to be dragged away.

************************************

"Jack, you can't let them take him!" Martha pleaded as he walked away.

He whirled round. "What can I do!? We're in a base full of soldiers, there's only five of us, and three weapons. They're going to start bombing the hell out of this place any minute, he'd never forgive me if any of you got hurt."

"Well, I'm not leaving," Martha crossed her arms, and planted herself.

"Martha, please, we have to go!"

Their argument was interrupted by a whistling sound.

"Missile!" Solkar shouted, and the night turned into fiery day.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Fifteen**

Jack dived for Martha at Solkars' shouted warning, covering her with his body as debris fell around them. He didn't move until he was sure the shelling had moved further away.

He uncurled himself, and shook the debris from his back.

"Are you okay?" he said to Martha as he helped her up.

She nodded, still a little shocked.

"Is everyone else okay," he asked.

When he got affirming nods, he turned to Solkar. "If they survived that missile, where would they take him?"

"They'd probably take him to their flagship cruiser in orbit, and then back to wherever their home planet is. The shuttle area is that way," he pointed past the decimated cell-block.

"Then that's where we're going, "Jack said. "You're right Martha, we can't leave him, I can't leave him.

************************************

The Doctor was knocked off his feet by the blast. He was cruelly dragged up again by the remaining soldiers.

Several had been killed by the blast, and it had made the others vicious. One of them kicked out at the Doctor's damaged leg, and laughed when he cried out.

"Come on, oh mighty Time Lord, the Professor is waiting." He sneered and dragged him forward.

***********************************

The professor waited impatiently by the shuttle, he was anxious to be away, as the last missile had landed a little too close for comfort.

He was relieved when he saw the little group approaching.

"Welcome back Time Lord, welcome to your future."

The shuttle roared into life, and rose into the air, turned and sped into the darkness, just as jack and the others came running full pelt round the corner.

They raced across the compound and skidded to a halt as the shuttle disappeared.

Jack let out a cry of frustration, and fired at the out of range shuttle.

"No, dammit!" he cried at the empty sky.

"Jack." Solkar pulled at his arm. "Jack!" he repeated and pointed.

Jack saw what he was pointing at.

"Please tell me you can fly one of those?"

*********************************************

The Doctor tried not to flinch as Dr Simmons examined his leg.

"You're lucky, it's badly bruised, but those cuts will need stitches," she said and reached for the suture kit. "There's no pain-killers, so this will hurt."

"Why do you care, he's only going to pull me apart again."

"The Emperor would have me skinned alive, if his newest weapon was broken before he could use it," the Professor stepped into the passenger bay.

"I think formal introductions are in order. I am Sha Moisan, Chief Weapons Researcher for His Imperial Majesty Nah the Fifth, ruler of the Imani and all its sovereign planets"

"I'm supposed to be impressed, "the Doctor yawned.

"Trust me, soon you will think the Emperor is your whole world. He has spent a lot of time and credits on getting you here."

"Then he's wasted his money, I don't work for tyrants," the Doctor replied acidly.

"Who said anything about working? Tell me Time Lord, do you remember a certain human who went by the name White Coat. Who do you think provided him with the neural implant to control you and your unhinged alter-ego, who by the way our beloved Emperor finds most entertaining. He was delighted when he saw your memories of what he did, he is looking forward to meeting you both."

The professor was pleased at the reaction he got from the Doctor.

"Yes, now you see, time and credits, humans are so easily brought, and we thank you for retrieving the Heart for us, which we will in due course collect from those you gave pieces to. Your memories have been very useful, and that little black box will keep my researchers very busy for a long time."

The Doctor slumped back, the memories of the last six month burning through his soul. To find that all of it, the Labyrinth, the events at Gen-Tech, this war, all of it, all his torment, was just a means of capturing him.

He felt all of his fight drain way, so he didn't fight when he was placed on an operating table, nor did he fight when he felt the needle invade the base of his skull, welcoming the darkness as it took him.

*******************************************

Jack fidgeted as the shuttle rose steadily. "Can't this thing go any faster, they'll be on board that cruiser you were talking about by now."

"I'm sorry, but this is a cargo shuttle, built for distance, not speed."

Jack had a sudden light bulb moment. "How big is the cargo hold?"

*****************************************

The Professor walked round the operating table, observing the still form of the Doctor. He was still under heavy sedation, and would be until they reached the home world. He couldn't risk starting the conditioning process here, it needed time and patience, plus, he couldn't have the threat of a deranged Time Lord rampaging through a heavily armed Star class cruiser.

He ran an appreciative hand over the Doctor's body. "Not only are you going to be a wonderful and terrible weapon, the Emperor will love the body you are in now," he whispered in the Doctor's ear.

****************************************************

The TARDIS reached out to her Time Lord as soon as she materialised in the dark corner of a cargo bay.

She gently touched his mind, and what she found made her sick and very angry. It was like touching a maelstrom, full of fear, pain, confusion, anger and misery, he was heartsick, and all she wanted to do was take him from this place and fix him.

She touched his mind more aggressively, and deeper than the first time, she found the barrier that held back the other, saw it screaming to be let out, wanting it's freedom. This wasn't right, she declared, not right at all.

In all their centuries together, she had never been truly afraid for her Time Lord, but even though she knew it would cause him more suffering, she knew that what had to happen could not be avoided. Reluctantly, even fearfully, she forced the barrier down that held the other.

**********************************************

The Doctor stirred suddenly, letting out a low moan. This drew the attention of the medic, who was left to monitor him.

He frowned; there should be no movement, not under such heavy sedation. He moved over to Time Lord and leant over him.

"You really shouldn't have done that," a voice said in a cold tone.

The medic tried to back away, but an arm reached for him, and he knew only pain.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Sixteen**

Jack silently thanked the TARDIS for landing in a quiet dark corner. It had been a hard and harsh decision to leave the others on the shuttle, but this was something he had to do on his own.

For the first time in a long while, he felt fear gnawing at his insides. It wasn't fear of facing the enemy, he was soldier, and this was war. It was fear of what he might have to do, fear that he had to murder his best friend.

The syringe in his pocket felt like lead, why hadn't the cursed thing broken, fate was being a bitch.

His heart hoped that when he found the Doctor, he would be in his right mind, but his head said he wouldn't, and to accept his destiny.

He looked again at his wrist-com, saw the flashing red dot that represented the Doctor, saw that it had stopped moving.

"At least you're still alive," he said as he left the relative safety of the storage area.

**************************************************

Dr Simmons had the distinct feeling that someone was watching her. She was collecting some supplies for her research.

The Professor's interest in her work had fuelled her ego, having felt under appreciated at UNIT, and resentful when her research was denied funding. Now she had been given the opportunity to prove herself, with the promise of unlimited finance and some of the Time Lord's DNA.

Once again, she had that being watched feeling. She looked round, and peered into the shadows.

"Don't be stupid, it's only shadows," she chided herself out loud.

Her blood froze when a voice answered her.

"Hasn't anyone told you about shadows, some shadows kill."

********************************************

She tried to move, but those black eyes were like a cobra, look away and it might strike. It was only as the Time Lord reached for her did she find the will to move.

She cursed her long hair as he caught her by it, yanking her cruelly backwards. She tried not to shudder, as she felt hot breath in her ear.

"I guess it was you who told him how much pain I could take," he hissed in her ear. "Tell me, did you watch as he tortured me, did you like it?"

"No, I..." she began, but cried out as he tightened his grip on her hair.

"No, don't be shy. Shall we explore it together?"

"No, please," she pleaded as he dragged her into the shadows

***************************************

The Doctor appeared out of the shadows, and picked up the large syringe and glass bottle that sat on the shelf. He disappeared back into the shadows, and re-appeared seconds later dragging Dr Simmons with him.

"I'd love to spend more time exploring our mutual likes, but I'm on a tight schedule. So let's call this a mercy killing."

The last thing she saw before her head exploded with fire was those cold black eyes, and the last thing she heard was the Time Lord leaving.

*****************************************

Jack approached the door slowly; the signal had gotten stronger as he approached this area, so he was searching every room possible.

He stepped inside the door, and found himself in a supply cupboard, dimly lit by a single portable lamp. He looked at his wrist-com again, the signal was fading, the Doctor must be on the move again.

He turned to leave, when his foot hit something that wasn't metal, but felt like…flesh!

He reached back and picked up the light, and looked down.

What he saw almost made him physically sick. Lying at his feet was Dr Simmons, or what looked like Dr. Simmons.

"Dear god," he whispered, swallowing down bile.

He crouched down by the bruised and mutilated body. "Who did this to you?"

He then noticed she was clutching something in a bloodied hand. Grimacing, he managed to prise it from her grip.

When he saw what it was, he dropped it like it was poisonous. He fell back, and scrambled away from the body.

His mind refused to believe what he saw. But there it was a very familiar piece of brown material, with a blue pinstripe. His stomach roiled, and this time he was sick, he heaved, a terrible dry retching sound. After a few minutes he managed to get his stomach under control, and crawled back to the body, closing the eyes.

After a few moments he stood up, his face set like stone. Whatever the Doctor was, he wasn't his Doctor anymore. This was no longer about murder; this was about a mercy killing.

"I'm sorry," he said to the body of Dr Simmons, then turned away, not looking back, trying to harden his heart to what had to be done.

*****************************************

"Thank you," the Doctor said as he removed the swipe card from the soldier's pocket.

The door opened into what turned out to be the armoury, and the Doctor grinned happily, and rubbed his hands together in glee.

"Ooh look, toys!" he cried delightedly as the door closed behind him.

He quickly discarded side arms, laser rifles, bastic grenades. "No, no, definitely not," he muttered, as he tossed items aside. He huffed with frustration, and looked around.

Then he saw something, and grinned.

"Come to daddy," he said, and reached for the metal box.

*********************************************

The professor wasn't someone who was easily intimidated, but the man who was currently turning several shades of angry did.

"Escaped, you said he would be sedated. Find him, or the Emperor will need a new weapons researcher!"

The Professor was about to walk away, when there was a deep rumble, somewhere deep in the bowels of the cruiser. It was followed by the screeching of an alarm.

"Kill that alarm!" bellowed the General. Where in the Emperor's name did that explosion come from?!" he yelled into his comm.

A garbled reply said something about the cargo level and explosives.

The General's face hardened, and he barked into the comm. "Get a grip, send an elite squad down, I will join them shortly."

He glared at the Professor. "You, collect what you need and join me there. We're going to hunt this Time Lord down."

****************************************

Jack picked himself up after an explosion somewhere on this level had sent him tumbling. Instinctively he checked his wrist-com, and saw the red dot was still flashing. One part of him was relieved, but the other part wished the Doctor had died in the explosion, which he had no doubt caused.

He listened to the last rumbles of the explosion, trying to gauge where it came from. Seconds later he was dashing down the corridor, towards what could be a fateful meeting.

*************************************

The Doctor brushed debris from his coat and casually strolled down the ruined corridor that should get their attention. He was mentally ticking off how long it would take for an assault team to appear, when he heard the sound of boot on debris.

*****************************************

The sound of boots on debris heralded the arrival of the General and his elite squad.

"Spread out, find him. I want him alive, unharmed if possible, but use what force you need to capture him."

*****************************************

"Good, more fun for me," the Doctor thought, as he watched them from his hiding place.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Seventeen**

The Doctor had quickly worked his way through the soldiers. He could hear the other screaming in horror, as he mercilessly and casually despatched them.

However, the one who looked like he was in charge was proving more difficult. Older and more experienced, he was making him work for his victory.

"I thought Time Lords were peaceful to the point of cowardice," the General taunted his opponent.

They circled warily, searching for the chink in each other's armour.

"You talk too much," the Time Lord said, as made a swipe with his blade.

The General hissed as the blade found its mark, blood appearing on his uniform.

He regarded the Time Lord more carefully. He didn't look like a fighter, but he moved like one, how else could he have bested one of his elite squads.

The cautious circle was broken between them, when the Time Lord suddenly lunged at the General with a feral snarl.

The General met him with his own snarl, at last he faced someone would be a challenge, not an easy kill. This was man to man, kill or be killed, as war should be. He smiled grimly as the Time Lord slammed into him.

************************************

The Professor had picked his way through the debris, and was about to call out to the General, when he heard the sounds of struggling.

He peered through the smoke and dust, and saw two figures grappling. He recognised the general but he could see the other figure.

Then the two figures tumbled to the floor as another explosion rocked the corridor, but it didn't stop them fighting.

The Professor stepped back when he recognised the other figure. He recoiled when he saw the General pinned down, and he saw those soulless black eyes and the feral snarl on the lips of the other. He ran when a triumphant cry escaped the Time Lord's lips.

He didn't see the Time Lord raise his knife to strike the killer blow, nor did he hear the yell coming from the smoke.

****************************************

Jack had skidded to a halt when he heard laser fire, and screams of agony. He squeezed through a partially open door and into carnage.

Since then he'd been following a trail of bloody corpses, becoming increasingly panicked as he found another body.

He had just found another, when the sound of fighting drifted through the smoke. He broke into a jog, which turned into a sprint, when a cry that sounded too much like the Doctor not to be, echoed through the smoke.

As he appeared through the smoke, he saw the Doctor holding down another soldier, knife raised above him, ready to strike.

"Doctor, no!!" he cried, the horror clear in his voice.

***************************************

The Doctor's head whipped round at the shout, his black eyes tinged with the orange glow of the fire that was starting to lick at the corridor walls.

With a cruel smile, he plunged the knife into the General's chest, blood spattering his face and hands as he pulled it free.

"Doctor, no!!" Jack cried again, unable to take his eyes of the nightmare sight of his friend cold-bloodedly killing someone.

With a cry that was part anguish and part anger, he covered the distance between them in a few strides, and flung himself at the Doctor.

The pair rolled away from the mortally wounded General, and ended up on opposite sides of the corridor.

Jack rolled away and was quickly on his feet. He couldn't see the Doctor, but he could hear him getting to his feet.

"Harkness," the Doctor growled, somewhere in the smoke.

Jack only just had time to react, as a figure flew out of the smoke, face full of hatred and insanity. It was only his military training that saved him, as he rolled with the force of the Doctor's charge.

He slammed the Doctor against the wall, hand grabbing the wrist of the hand that held the knife. The last time they had been this close, the Doctor had killed him.

"Going to return the favour are you?" the Doctor snarled. "But can you kill me?"

Jack looked at the doctor's eyes in horror; they were no longer black but a murky brown.

"Can you really kill me? He's still inside you know, kill me and you kill him. Can you Jack?"

Jack was now right up against the Doctor, frozen with indecision. He didn't notice the Doctor's free hand creep towards his pocket.

Jack was paralysed with indecision, searching those muddy coloured eyes for any sign of his Doctor.

It was then that he felt the Doctor stiffen and start to tremble. Wary of any trick, Jack didn't loosen his grip or his weight against him.

He kept looking in those eyes, and was unprepared when the Doctor kissed him.

It wasn't a cruel, unfeeling kiss, it was kiss full of regret, passion, unspoken truths and apologies. It was kiss full of despair and finality.

Jack didn't feel the blow when it came. The last thing he saw was sorrow filled brown eyes, staring into his.

"I'm sorry, so sorry, "the Doctor whispered and lowered Jack to the floor.

He took the syringe out of Jack's pocket.

"Time to end this," he said, and disappeared into the smoke.

*********************************************

The Doctor finished setting the charges, after he had triggered the abandon ship alarm. The cruiser was doomed anyway, the fire hungrily devouring it was testament to that, he was just helping on its way.

He reached into his pocket for another charge, and felt the syringe cold against his skin. He didn't fear death; he'd been running from it for so long.

This time there would be no regeneration; no-one came back from this kind of destruction.

"Right, let's do this, at least I'll be rid of you," he said to the other, who was screaming his protest behind his prison.

********************************************

Jack fought his way out of the darkness; the Doctor's kiss still burning on his lips. He shot up and looked round, panic rising unbidden.

The Doctor was nowhere in sight, then the memory of that kiss came flooding back, so full of regret and….. he fumbled in his pocket, his blood running cold when he didn't feel the cool glass against his palm.

His stomach lurched, as he knew what was going to, or had already happened.

He frantically pulled up his sleeve, and thanked all the gods that he hadn't taken or disabled his wrist-com.

Yes! There is was, that little red dot, flashing hope.

Scrambling to his feet, he turned in a circle, seeing which way the signal was strongest.

"Gotcha," he said.

He set off as fast as he could as the whole cruiser was slowly coming apart.

"I am not losing you now," he said and disappeared into the smoke.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Eighteen**

The whole cruiser was in uproar, someone had called abandon ship. He couldn't believe it had all gone so wrong. How could one man, admittedly a Time Lord, destroy something that had taken years of planning.

He packed away as much of his research as he could, including the black wooden box. It was something he could use as a bargaining tool, when the Emperor asked for his head.

Something told him this box was important to the Time Lord, so if by some miracle they both survived this debacle, he would still a have a breadcrumb to tempt him with.

He hurried along the corridor, ignoring the mayhem around him. This cruiser was finished, time to be leaving, and he headed for the shuttle bay, his precious research and the box clutched tightly to his chest.

***************************************

The Doctor tried to ignore the tickle at the edges of his mind. He knew it was the TARDIS, trying to talk to him.

He could almost feel the question mark in the touch, the'what are you doing?" as he shut her out of his mind.

He flinched when there was a more forceful 'What are you doing little one?', and a not so gentle psyhcic nudge.

He continued walking, wanting to be as far away from Jack, the TARDIS and any chance of anyone stopping him.

He was heading for the engine room, the last of the charges were going right on the tachyon drive itself. This would be his final resting place, it seemed appropriate that he would die in a conflagration.

But first he wanted rid of this thing inside, it was twisted and vile, full of hate, and blood and vengeance. It had killed using his hands, hands which were stained with its butchery.

The box was lost, so the only way to rid him was to end his life, let it die with him, trapped inside a body soon to be turned to atoms. Yes it would be painful, but he deserved the suffering. He could only hope that Jack and the rest of the crew escaped, he hoped he'd set the timers right.

He entered the now deserted engine room, its crew long gone, after the cruiser had started to lurch violently.

He started climbing down the ladder to the core, when the other inside him tried to re-assert itself. He cried out, the pain searing his mind, it was only instinct that made him tighten his grip on the ladder.

"Do you think I'm going to let you kill us," it said.

"Shut up!" the Doctor yelled back.

"I'm not ready to die, I want to live, your darkness, it feeds me," it said.

"No, we'll die together," he said through gritted teeth.

He descended the ladder as quick as possible, and walked towards the area containing the tachyon drive.

One step closer to the end, he thought.

********************************************

Jack moved deeper into the bowels of the cruiser, wherever the Doctor was going, it wasn't an escape route.

The kiss that should have been beautiful was like a poison chalice, with all the Doctor's misery and regret being poured into that one single moment.

If he didn't have a suicidal Time Lord to save, that kiss would have been his undoing, his heart and soul would have shattered, like fragile glass.

He entered the engineering level; the heat and smoke were starting to spread and would no doubt soon reach the volatile core that drove the cruiser. He put the thoughts about that out of his head, and focused on finding the Doctor.

The red dot on his wrist-com was almost solid red; the Doctor must be very near. That should have been a good thing, but all it did was fill him with dread.

The engineering level was huge, the Doctor could be anywhere. He looked once again at his wrist-comm; it was no longer registering the Doctor's heartbeats.

For a few seconds his heart stuttered, then he realised it was only the closeness to the engines interfering with the signal.

If the Doctor had died, he was sure he would have felt, deep in his soul.

He guessed he would have to do it the old-fashioned way, section by section.

******************************************

The Doctor ducked under the large cooling pipe, he could feel he was getting nearer to the tachyon drive, nearer to ending his pointless existence.

Nearer to ridding himself of the guilt he had carried for so very long.

The sound of footsteps from the level above shook him from his latest guilt trip. Had someone followed him, or was it a stray crew member.

A flash of panic hit him, the cruiser should be empty. He would have to go and find the straggler, and get him off this mausoleum.

He looked at the digits on the last explosive charge, and calculated there was just enough time, if he found the person quickly.

The footsteps were above him now, as he climbed the inspection ladder.

He was about to pop up, when a familiar voice rang out.

*****************************************

Jack was getting frustrated, he had searched all of this level, and there was still no sign of the Doctor.

He had become increasingly panicked, especially after he found the explosive charges attached to what might be structural points.

The red numbers counting down were burnt into his mind. His frustration was mixed with anger and fear; it was obvious the Doctor had no intention of leaving this doomed ship. There was no way he was going to let that happen, he'd rather have a homicidal and alive Time Lord anytime.

He stopped when he thought he heard the sound of feet on ladder.

"Doctor!" he called, not really expecting an answer.

He froze when he thought he heard a sharp intake of breath. "Doctor!" he called again.

This time he definitely heard someone.

He whipped round, just in time to see a flash of tousled hair disappearing back down a ladder he had just passed.

"Doctor!" he shouted and dashed back to it.

He caught a flash of coat tail, and his feet barely touched the rungs as he descended.

"Doctor, wait!" he called out desperately, as he landed with a thump on the metal floor.

He strained to hear anything through the hissing of the cooling system, and narrowed his eyes to try and see through the steam.

A voice floated out of the steam.

"Get off this ship Jack, take the TARDIS and go." The Doctor's voice sounded even more mournful in the steam.

"I can't do that, you know I can't," he replied, trying to locate the direction of the Doctor's voice.

"Please just go, there's room for only one on this trip Jack. Where I'm going, you can't follow."

"I won't go, how can I let you kill yourself."

"Suicide is such a human concept. I'm just moving on. I'm a relic Jack, I don't belong. I have to make sure this thing inside me doesn't escape."

Jack followed the voice, the Doctor must be moving. Just keep him talking, he thought, mindful of the ticking clock of the explosives.

"You don't have to do that, we can go back to Torchwood, find a way of extracting it."

"No! the Doctor said. "It used me to kill, I can't let it live. I'm sorry Jack."

***********************************************

There was silence, and then a pain filled gasp broke it, along with the sound of glass breaking.

"No!!" Jack cried as the gasp turned to a tortured agony filled scream.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Nineteen**

The Doctor's hearts had almost stopped when he heard Jack calling his name, the desperation in was like a physical pain in his soul.

He almost changed his mind, until the thing inside spoke.

"I think he has feeling for you. Perhaps I should give him some special attention. Let him think I'm gone, then…."

The words tipped the Doctor into action, and before the other could stop him, he stabbed the needle in his neck.

Fire instantly burnt through his body, and he let out an involuntary gasp, the fire turned to white hot pain.

He staggered, falling against the cooling pipe, blinded by the white hot pain.

Skin blistered, and a cry of agony was ripped from his throat. The syringe dropped from a nerveless hand, shattering on the metal floor.

He stumbled away, seeking refuge in the steam and labyrinth of pipes. He was vaguely aware of someone crying out his name, before pain fuelled adrenalin drove him forward.

****************************************

Jack couldn't move, paralysed with the sound of the Doctor in agony.

"Oh god, he's done it, Doctor!" he cried.

Then his mind kicked in, 'Move Harkness' it told him, with a shake of his head to clear it, he moved in the direction of that awful cry.

The first thing he found was the broken syringe, glittering like cursed diamonds.

"Think, think Harkness, why was he down here. Wait a minute, this is a Star class cruiser…tachyon drive plus explosive means….." He felt his heart sink, he didn't want to regenerate!

He looked round in confusion and full blown panic. Which way to go, where was the core?

"Star class cruiser, the core would be……this way!" he shouted, and went right.

**************************************

The Doctor hardly felt the pain in his ruined hand, the agony form the contents of the syringe and the screaming of the other inside, were pulling at his rapidly disappearing energy.

He sensed more than saw that he was approaching the tachyon core. He fumbled in his pocket for the last charge.

He doubled over when another wave of pain threatened to take the use of his legs away. The elixir was working faster than he thought, too fast.

"Come on, nearly there, move!" he shouted at himself, gritting his teeth against the pain and the creeping paralysis.

He forced his head up; he just could see the door to the tachyon core. By sheer force of will he reached the door, he grasped hold of the lever, but his legs buckled.

"No, not yet!" he cried, pulling on the lever with all his weight.

The door opened with a gratifying hiss, and the Doctor fell through the door, landing painfully on his blistered hand. From somewhere, he forced strength into his legs and got to his feet.

He leant heavily against the half closed door, gathering his strength. The only satisfaction he got was that the other inside was suffering with him.

******************************************

The other cursed and kicked out at his diminishing prison. It could see the darkness of death creeping closer, and it would fight tooth and claw to survive. It would wait, till the other was too weak to fight, then he would see who lives and dies.

******************************************

Jack made his way through the steam, which was increasingly becoming smoke. The fires from the previous explosions were slowly cutting off his and if he could help it, the Doctor's escape routes.

In the team and the smoke, he could just see the half opened door to the tachyon drive. He squeezed through the door hoping that the Doctor hadn't got any further. His hopes were dashed, when there was nothing but steam and the sickly green light of the tachyon drive, now tinged with the glow of ever closing fire.

"Doctor!" he called out. "I know you're in here, I know what you've done. Please, let me help you, it doesn't have to end."

The only reply he got was the faint hum of the drive.

Then the sound of something falling rang loudly in the empty space, and something rolled out of the steam and smoke, stopping at Jack's feet.

It was an explosive charge, red digits flashing time.

Jack picked it up, it felt slick, glistening with something wet. He blinked when he realised it was blood, in fact it was covered in blood.

He saw the switch that would turn the timer off, knowing it would stop the other charges too; he placed a finger over the switch.

"Please Jack, don't," a weak sounding voice came out of the steam.

"Sorry," he replied, and flipped the switch, before throwing the charge away in disgust. He knew it wouldn't stop the cruiser destroying itself, but it would give him more time to get the Doctor and himself back to the TARDIS, and off the doomed ship.

The steam cleared enough for him to see ahead, and he wished he hadn't.

*************************************

The Doctor was sitting against the inner door that separated the core from the rest of the engine room.

As Jack approached he tried to scrabble up, but his legs stubbornly refused to obey him. So he settled for pushing himself as far away as the pipe and wires would allow, when Jack crouched down in front of him and reached out.

"Hey," Jack said, and grabbed hold of the hand that tried to fend off his touch.

It was testament to how damage to the hand there was that he didn't cry out when Jack grabbed it. Jack looked at him sadly, and examined the blistered and bloodied hand.

"What are you doing? he said softly. "You had to do it. Just once couldn't you be selfish."

Jack looked up as another explosion rumbled, closer this time, causing the floor to shudder.

"Leave me Jack, she's going to tear herself apart. Let me die, please," the Doctor said in the same soft tone Jack had used.

"I can't do that, I won't do that. I'd rather stay here and die with you."

He hated using emotional blackmail and the look on the Doctor's face made him hate himself.

"No, "the Doctor said.

Jack looked at him. "I'm saving you, whether you want me to or not."

Jack stood up and held out a hand. "Come on, we can find another way. Let me help you."

"Too late, already dead, my legs are gone. Let me go Jack, take the TARDIS and go."

Jack's face lit up….the TARDIS! "You can call her."

The Doctor smiled sadly. "Yes I could, but I won't. I told you, leave me, let me die."

Jack's temper flared at the Doctor's defeatist attitude.

"Are Time Lords incapable of empathy? Have you even thought about what it will do to those you leave behind? Martha, Sarah Jane, Rose, all those people who care about a stubborn, wilful son of a bitch, who doesn't give a damn about anybody else's feelings."

The Doctor shrunk back from Jack's verbal assault. "Please Jack, don't, "he coughed out a choking reply, a small trickle of blood appearing from his nose.

"No, you can't run anymore, sometimes you have to face the guilt. Please, call the TARDIS." Jack said, tears flowing unbidden down his face.

The Doctor let out a shuddering breath, and closed his eyes.

***************************************

Jack turned as he felt the surge power as the TARDIS began to materialise. He never noticed the Doctor slip into unconsciousness.

He turned away from the reassuring bulk of the TARDIS.

"Let's go….." he stopped.

"No!" he cried.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Twenty**

The Doctor was motionless and deathly still in Jack's arms as he dragged him up the TARDIS ramp. He fell to his knees beside the Doctor.

"No, you can't!" he said through tear choked sobs.

He laid his head on the Doctor's chest; there was no reassuring double heartbeat, no breath in his lungs.

Jack ripped open the Doctor's jacket and shirt, not caring if buttons skittered across the grating.

He desperately tried to bring life back to his friend. Desperation turned to frustration, and he did something the Doctor would abhor. He took the Doctor in his arms and kissed him, breathing his own life force into him.

He sat back, waiting for the telltale intake of breath that signalled life. He waited, but nothing happened.

"Please, no," he whimpered, and thought he heard a whispered 'wait'.

"Wait," he repeated.

**********************************

The TARDIS materialised in the shuttle cargo bay, much to the relief of the others. They had feared the worst when the cruiser had broken apart spectacularly.

When neither Jack nor the Doctor appeared from inside, Martha cautiously opened the door. Her heart sank when saw inside.

*********************************

Jack was slumped against the console staring blankly at…… the Doctor!

Even from this distance, she could tell he was lifeless. She felt it too, his lack of presence, his energy.

"Jack," she said softly as she walked up the ramp, followed by the others.

"Jack," she said again, but he was too lost in grief.

"Let me try," Ianto said, and sat down next to Jack.

"What are you doing Jack?" he asked.

"I'm waiting," Jack mumbled.

"Waiting for what?" Ianto said. He could see the blue tinge already appearing on the Doctor's lips, and his skin was porcelain white, with that tinge of grey death touched its victims with.

"For him to come back, it takes time, so I'm waiting."

********************************

A high pitched whine suddenly filled the TARDIS, followed by the appearance of a hologram of the Doctor, who even in this form seemed distracted by something.

"What, oh, right. Not sure which one of you I'm addressing here, but if this message is playing, I'm dying, dead, or being disassembled in some painful and messy way. The TARDIS will take you back home, and then let her fade away, a locked wooden box gathering dust. Live your life, and be brilliant. Message ends."

As the hologram vanished, the TARDIS pulsed into life, set on one destination.

***********************************

"Jack, why don't you let me wait for a while," Ianto said as he felt the thump of the TARDIS landing.

"No, I'll wait," Jack said.

"Tell you what, let's move him to the Hub, it'll be more comfortable," Ianto said gently.

Jack looked up for the first time. "Okay."

Ianto and Solkar, who'd been on board when the TARDIS took off, carried the Doctor out of the TARDIS into the Hub.

"Come on Jack, let's get you cleaned up. How will it look if you're all oily and stink of smoke, when he wakes up," Martha said, and steered him away towards the med-room.

Jack made to go after Ianto and Solkar, but Martha firmly pulled him away.

"Don't worry, they'll look after him, he'll be fine," she soothed, but shook her head when Gwen and Toshiko gave her quizzical frowns.

Jack didn't protest when Martha guided him towards the examination table. She saw Owen out of the corner of her eye, a syringe in his hand.

"So, let's take a look at you," she said, and pinched his other arm hard to distract him as Owen jabbed the needle in the other.

"No, I have to wait, he needs me," he said before falling backwards onto the bed.

"There, he should be out for a good twenty-four hours," Owen said.

"And then what? What will happen when he realises he's not coming back? What do we do then? What do I do?"

Martha sat down heavily, her legs no longer able to take her weight.

He was gone, that impossible, improbable man. It was like a light had gone from the universe, and there would be a black hole in its place.

She couldn't even cry, was she that hardened after that year, or would she collapse in an emotional heap, days, months or years from now.

She covered Jack with a blanket and wiped away the tear stained soot.

"I'm sorry Jack, I'm sorry he left you."

**********************************

Ianto took the damp cloth and gently cleaned the Doctor's blistered hand. His hand felt cold, colder than his normal room temperature. But even in death he had a presence, like death was in awe of him. He finished cleaning the hand, and wiped away the blood and dried sweat from the Doctor's face.

"This is not right, he is the last of his kind. He deserves the funeral rites of his people," Solkar said as Ianto finished cleaning away dirt and blood.

He had dressed the Doctor in one of his suits that he had found in the cavernous wardrobe in the TARDIS. He pressed a button, and watched in silence as the Doctor disappeared into the cryo-unit.

"Yes, he should," he said.

*************************************

Somewhere deep in the great heart of the TARDIS, she wept for the sacrifice her Time Lord had made. She wept for the things she had seen in his mind, wept for what had been done.

She had seen the thing inside him and knew the only way to make him fight it was to let it loose. She had seen his deal with the Death Eaters, seen him use that accursed box.

Now she saw what had been done to him, and she was afraid, afraid of what was to come.

**************************************

"Jack," the voice whispered through his drug hazed slumber.

"Jack," the voice said again, louder and more insistent.

Jack woke up with a gasp, the echo of the voice still in his head.

It had been three days since their return to the Hub. Three days of denial and sedation. Three days of being told the he was dead. Three days of refusing to go down to the cryo-unit.

"Jack," the voice said again.

"Go away, I'm not listening. You're just a ghost," he said.

"Jack!" the voice almost deafened him.

He blinked, that voice was too loud and too real to be a ghostly echo.

"Jack," the voice said again.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming. I must be going mad, talking to a ghost," he thought as he managed to sneak past Owen, who was working in the lab next door.

"Oi! Who are you calling a ghost," the voice said in an indignant tone. "And hurry up, it's bloody freezing in here."

Jack raced down the last remaining steps, and into the cryo –level.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"I don't bloody know. Wait a minute, is that a Razor-tooth Spinex above, yep, definitely a Razor-tooth."

Jack stopped for a second. "Razor-tooth, third row, unit six." Now he knew where the Doctor was.

He raced down the rows of units, and skidded to a halt in front of one. He pressed the open button and stepped back.

"Come one, come one," he urged as the unit went through its cycle.

He stepped to the head of the unit, and his smile could have lit up the whole Hub.

"Hello," he said and grabbed the outstretched hand.

*******************************************

The alarm was the first thing that alerted Owen and Tosh to trouble on the cryo-level. The next thing was the sound of laughter coming from the cryo- vault as they raced down the steps.

They stopped and stared in disbelief, as they saw Jack hugging what should be a corpse.

"What the bloody hell is going on?!" Owen roared.

The two men stopped hugging each other, and turned towards the stunned pair.

The former corpse grinned, and then said soberly. "Sorry, I suppose an explanation is in order."

****************************************

Martha jumped quickly into the waiting SUV. "Is it true?" she asked breathlessly.

"Seems so, he's alive," Ianto said, the disbelief audible in his voice.

They travelled in silence until they reached the Hub, and met an equally disbelieving Gwen.

By the time they had entered the med-bay, the Doctor was already half way through his explanation.

*************************************

"So you poisoned yourself to get rid of it?" Martha asked, after he had explained again, after the obligatory welcome back hug.

The Doctor turned serious. "That's the problem, its still in here," he tapped the side of his head. "Don't worry, it's dormant, but I need it out and soon. It won't stay dormant forever."

"We can work on that," Jack said, who had been stuck to the Doctor's side like a limpet.

"Unfortunately, you can't. The only way to get it out is what you would call an exorcism. For that I need the wooden box the Death Eaters gave me."

"Then let's go get it, you left on the Widow didn't you?" Martha asked.

The Doctor said nothing, just looked decidedly uncomfortable.

"You did leave it there?" she repeated.

"That's the problem, it's not there anymore. The Widow's gone, destroyed."

"The box has gone too?" Jack asked.

"I wish, then this thing would be dead. No it's worse, our friendly torturer has it."

"And that's bad because……?" Owen said.

"That box is the Time Lord equivalent of Pandora's Box. If you don't know what you're doing, once opened, you'll never close it, and that would be bad for everybody."

"So, we go find the little weasel," Ianto said.

"That's the problem, he said he worked for the Imani, not the most social of people you want to meet. I don't think they're going to give it back because we say please. I need that box."

The Doctor went to stand, but his legs gave way, and he was caught by Jack and helped back onto the bed.

"You're not going anywhere," Jack said.

"I have to Jack, I can't hold this thing back for long if it wakes up, unless…"

Jack didn't like that tone in the Doctor's voice.

"Don't even think about putting more of that stuff inside you." he bristled.

"No, no, I can dilute it, make it just strong enough to keep it asleep."

"No way!" Jack said heatedly.

"Jack, I don't, we don't have a choice."

Jack gave a defeated sigh. "Alright, what do you need?"

***********************************

The Doctor spent the next few days locked in the laboratory, only interrupted by Jack with supplies, and Owen insisting he get some rest.

He looked again at the sample of his blood, he thought he was mistaken, that tiredness was making him see things. But there it was, a marker on his DNA that shouldn't be there.

He hadn't told them the full truth about the Imani, who they were, what they were. He knew the dangers of that marker, knew what it meant.

They were trying to convert him!

*************************************

TBC in "Blood of the Imani"

85


End file.
